Dark Holiday
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: It all started at Zeke's party. Hands touch and eyes meet. New loves are formed. And one person who is filled with love and jealousy will do anything to get the person she loves to herself...even if it means getting rid of the other person. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! This is a brand new story I thought up of with my great friend Misty!! We were bored and we thought of a great idea and decided to write it. I am REALLY sorry it is a short chapter but it is getting the story started and everything. It will be a Troypay and will have some tragic and sort of scary moments later on. Please read and tell me if you like it or not!**

**Summary: It all started at Zeke's party on December 14. Hands touch and eyes meet. New loves are formed and anger and jealousy is formed as well. And one person is so filled with anger and jealousy and love that she will do anything to get the man she loves to herself...even if it means getting rid of the other person. Troypay.**

It was December 14, and Chad and Troy wanted to do something…They, well Chad, wanted to check out all the girls at Zeke's party.

"Hey Troy! Let's go to Zeke's and check out the hot girls!" Chad shouted from the Game Room.

Troy winced at the idea, but since Chad was his best friend and he really wanted to go to Zeke's party, he agreed. "Oh Yeah! I heard there are some that are supposed to be the hottest girls there .You know, Zeke has his ways with the ladies."

"Well…Let's go right now! We can't stay single for long with our hot bodies!"

"True true! Now I'm going to get the keys. You go get the cologne."

"Got it!"

**The party**

"Yo Zeke! This Party is off the hook…!" Chad said while trying to stand…but he failed to do so.

"Ok Chad. Looks like you won't be the one driving home?" Troy said trying to get a good look of the situation.

Then he looked up from Chad's body on the ground to see a very angelicly beautiful girl. She had long straight blonde hair that fell past her shoulders with bangs brushed to the side that went down to her lips. She had a white, strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. She had the biggest, sparkly, chocolate brown eyes one could ever see. Troy knew from that moment, he had fallen deep for this blonde beauty.

* * *

Sharpay was talking to her best friend Gabriella when she glanced over at this guy and fell head over heals. He was tall, CUTE, and had the bluest, most gorgeous, and most amazing blue eyes. I got so lost in them that I didn't notice him towards me.

**Sorry to cut it off so quickly but we got tired and didn't want to write for a while...we also wanted to see if you guys like it. So was it good or bad? Tell me in a review. We want to know it we should keep going or just not do it. If you guys like it...TELL US!! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope that you guys liked it...it will get **_**very **_**interesting later on. **

**Now click the blue-ish-purple-ish button down there and leave me something nice!**

**Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!!! This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I got so wrapped up into the Survivor Final (Yes I am a big Survivor fan) and I was also busy watching the reunion after it. And I was with my friend Becky for a while and I was with my friend Misty for a while before that. But anyway, this chapter took some time and I wrote it by myself (Misty had to leave) and I hope that you all like it!!**

**Summary :** **It all started at Zeke's party on December 14. Hands touch and eyes meet. New loves are formed and anger and jealousy is formed as well. And one person is so filled with anger and jealousy and love that she will do anything to get the man she loves to herself...even if it means getting rid of the other person. Troypay.**

**Sharpay's POV**

_**BUMP!!**_

That was the sound I heard when the worst possible moment could happen…we ran right into each other and fell. But he did something I though he would never do, he got up and bent down towards me reaching out his hand.

"Do you need any help up?"

I looked up and blushed. "Yea, just a little." I said kind of shy getting up.

But when our hand were together, a large sting of electricity ran through my body.

"Hi I'm Sharpay." I said.

"Hey, I'm Troy. Are you a friend of Zeke's"

"Yea. I met him a few weeks ago. He is in one of my classes this semester."

"Oh that's cool. I met him a while ago…we're on the basketball team."

"Oh. That's really cool. Are you any good?"

"Yea I guess. I can show you if you want. Zeke has a little court outside."

"I'd love to. Just give me one second. I need to find my friend Gabriella. She needs to know where always needs to know where I am…she gets _**very**_ worried." I said with a chuckle.

"Ok! Cool! Meet me outside in about 5-7 minutes?"

"Of course! See ya in a few!"

Then we separated and I went to go find Gabby.

She was standing with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha

"Hey Gabs. I'm going to go outside for a little bit ok?"

"Ok. Hey who was that one guy you were talking to? He was a cutie." She said with a smile.

"Oh his name is Troy. He is really sweet. I am actually going out to meet him."

Gabby felt a pang of jealousy. "Oh cool. Have fun!" She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yea, well I have to go outside so see you in a while!"

"Yea have fun…" She mumbled as she walked into the living room.

Outside with Troy and Sharpay

"Hey you!" I shouted as I stepped onto the basketball court.

"Hey! Did you say that you wanted to watch me play?"

"DUH!!" I squealed as I took a seat on the grass to watch him.

He played for about 15 minutes and he turned to me.

"I'm getting a little hot out here, do you mind if I take off my shirt?"

"I tried to hold in my excitement. "Sure!!"

_So much for trying to hold in the excitement._

He blushed and then he took it off. My face just fell into a dreamy look. I couldn't stop looking at him.

He looked back at me and he smiled.

I looked away and blushed. I really like him…he seems so sweet.

**Troy's POV**

Man, Sharpay looks cute when she blushes…I like her a lot…I wonder what she thinks of me.

"Hey Sharpay…" "Please call me Shar. I prefer when my friends call me Shar." She smiled.

"Ok, Shar, would you like to just hang out and get to know each other better?"

She looked at me for a moment and then smiled. "Absolutely." Then she came up to me and then I reached out to grab her hand. She was a bit hesitant at first but then she had a small smile and grabbed my hand.

We walked into Zeke's backyard and it had a rose garden in it so I led her in there and we sat on a bench in the center. We sat and we started seeing how much we had in common with each other.

"So Shar, what are your interests?"

"Oh, I am very interested in anything involving theater, like singing, acting, and dancing, and writing songs and stories. What about you?"

"I like theater as well, not many people know that, and I also like writing and playing basketball and other sports. What is your favorite broadway musical?"

"Oh that is so tough. I have a top 5 so I will just name those. I love West Side Story, Wicked, Grease, The Drowsey Chaperone, and Hairspray…those are not listed in any order. What about you?"

"Oh my gosh! I love those 5 too! This is really cool how much we have in common. Do you want to continue?"

"Of Course. What is your favorite television show?"

"Uh…I love many, I really like Friends."

"Ohmigosh!! I **LOVE** Friends!! That is like one of my favorite shows!"

"Yea, it is awesome. Are you taken?"

"No." she said with a smile.

"Would you want to be?" I said with a big hint of hope in my voice.

"That depends, will it be with you?" she said with a smirk

"Why that is a yes."

"Then of course I will."

Then I did something I never thought I would do. I just reached for her and pulled her in a kiss. What surprised me even more was that she didn't pull away. After a few minutes, they clasped hands and they walked back to the party.

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them…and was **_NOT _**liking what she saw.

**Gabriella's POV**

_AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe her!!!!!!! I remember that I told her I had a great big crush on him! I thought for sure that she would back off!!!!!!! She is…well was my best friend!! Oh man, I am going to make sure she gets what she deserves…and I am going to get him. And I will do **anything** to get what I want…_

**Well there was chapter 2!! So...what do you think Gabby is probably going to do??? Hm...well, tell me any ideas for some things she does in her attempt to get Troy.**

** Also, I am so sorry if this was not long enough! I wanted to make it even longer but I thought it would be better if I just cut it off right there. So if it is not long enough, I am very sorry for that! I hope to make it longer in the future!! **

**Anyway, I want to send a thank you to everyone who reviewed!! This was the first story I did that got alot of reviews in one day! Please review and tell me if you still like it and tell me what things should happen next.**

**Review replies!!!**

**KUKUxBANANASx4U_- Thank you! And here is more of the story for you!_**

**And-You-Thought-I-Cared_- Haha! Man Becky, you always make me laugh!! And thank you so much for reviewing!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!_**

**Xamyxjx_- Ha, thanks Ames!! And here is your update! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**T ()-_Haha! Thank you for the great review! And here is your update!! I hope I made it longer this time! Haha!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!! Well I finally updated! I am hoping to update Loving You soon. I have officially decided to end Troypay the way it is…it is hard but it sounded great and I couldn't think of a great epilogue or anything. And I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!! It is the longest one on this story!! Yay! It is a little creepy though. **

**Note: I obviously do not own High School Musical. I also don't own The Notebook, Black Christmas (Gosh I really don't like that movie), Barbie, or "America" from West Side Story.**

**Summary: ****It all started at Zeke's party on December 14. Hands touch and eyes meet. New loves are formed and anger and jealousy is formed as well. And one person is so filled with anger and jealousy and love that she will do anything to get the man she loves to herself...even if it means getting rid of the other person. Troypay.**

**Review replies at the end!!**

**Gabriella POV**

_I have to think of a plan. Something to get Troy to myself._

I thought to myself as I walked upstairs to my bedroom to think more about my plan.

"Gabs?! Are you ok? You seem awfully quiet up there!"

"Yea I'm ok mom!! Just studying is all."

"Studying, on a Friday?" She said with a lot of confusion and a voice that just said, 'I don't believe it.'

"Yea mom! I have…a uh… test? Yea a test on Monday and it is half our grade." I lied.

"Um…ok then. I better just say good night now so I won't interrupt you. Good night Gabs."

"Night mom."

Then I grabbed my notes for the plan. "That little Barbie won't know what hit her."

**The Next Day**

**Sharpay POV**

Oh. My. Gosh! I have a boyfriend!!! And to make it even better, it is Troy!! Oh, and I am so excited because I am hanging out with him today! I am going to his house for the day. Our plans are watching movies and…uh yea, I don't really know what else. But that doesn't matter because I am going over!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo hoo!

I got dressed into an outfit that included a red baby doll shirt with a black belt and blue jeans. I left my hair down with a thick, black headband and black wedges.

I grabbed my black and red purse, hugged and kissed Ryan good-bye, and headed out the door to Troy's.

After about 5-10 minutes, I reached his house, and by the time I got there, it was 5 p.m.

I went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood Troy. And by the looks of it, he wasn't home.

"Hello my lady! How are you today?" He said in an English accent.

I giggled. "I am pretty good, and you?" I said in my best English accent.

"That is good. Now would you like to get to that movie?"

"I'd be glad to." Then I took his hand and we walked inside.

"Hm…how about The Notebook?" I suggested but then decided against it by the look on his face.

"Or not." "No Shar, it's ok, we can watch it, but I want to watch a different movie in a little bit.

"OK!" I squealed and jumped on the couch patting the spot for him.

He put it in and sat down with me.

2-3 hours later

"Uh, how about Black Christmas?" I shrunk back on his couch. I **_hated_** scary movies, but since Troy loved them, I think I should try it.

"…Sure, But as long as you agree to be 'my little teddy bear' while we watch it."

"Yea, of course." He said as he put the movie in. Then he came over and sat down and put his arm around me.

I felt so comfortable so I snuggled up with him while we watched the movie.

But the bad thing was that I was getting really scared…and disgusted. It was just the way he killed his victims. Then just as the scariest moment was coming up, the power went out.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and held onto Troy for dear life.

"Calm down Shar, it was just a black out."

"Oh…yea, I knew that, it's just that, I hate the dark." I said as I snuggled against him.

"Oh. No wonder you were so freaked. But come on and hold my hand, let's go find a flashlight or something. "Ok."

We walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. I felt Troy go down into the bottom cabinet.

"I found one!" He shouted and then he turned it on. Then I just saw felt him tense up and freeze.

"What? What's wrong Troy?"

He still didn't move nor talk.

So I thought of the only thing, look up at where he is looking.

I did it, but I really wish I didn't. What I saw was Barbie doll, that happened to of looked a lot like me, covered in red paint and it was completely scratched up, like it was stabbed with a knife or something.

With it, there was a note.

_"Look you little Barbie, stay away from my man! If you continue to stay with him, fool around, ect., then you will end up just like this little Barbie doll here. Happy holidays…"_ I read with my voice trembling and eyes wide with fear.

I felt Troy wrap his arms around me for comfort. As much as I wanted it to, it didn't help.

My eyes filled up with tears and then I hugged Troy. He patted my back gently and held me close. "It's ok Shar. I won't let anything happen to you." "Thank you Troy, for everything."

**The Next Morning**

I woke up this morning but I wasn't in my bedroom. I looked around frantically. "Where am I?" "What am I doing here?" "Why am I not in my room?" I said to myself.

Then I saw the door open up. There stood Troy with a bagel. "Hey sleepyhead! I see you finally woke up!" He said as he sat down on the bed with me. "Bagel?"

I smiled. "Yea."

"Are you wondering why you are still here?"

"Uh…YEA!"

"You were so frightened last night and I laid you down on the bed to let you sleep but you asked me to stay with you and sleep with you to keep you company. I woke up not to long ago. I just went down to get you something to eat."

"Aw! You are too sweet!"

"Yea."

"I just wonder if that sick Barbie thing was a joke or real. It was so scary!" I said with no emotion.

"I know. I just hope you are ok now."

"Yea I'm ok."

"By the way what time is it?"

"Uh…I think it is around 10…" "What!! I am so sorry Troy but I have to go! Ryan must be so worried! But don't worry; I will come over tomorrow after school. I love you." I said as I gave him a great big hug and a kiss. "I love you too. See you tomorrow." "See you later!" I said then I left.

When I got home I opened the door and there stood Ryan and he just about attacked me with a hug.

"Oh my gosh Shar! I was so worried. Troy had called earlier about the note and that you were spending the night. I was really worried you got hurt." He rambled.

"I am all right Ry, I just was very scared. I am very glad though that you care this much! I love you!"

"Ha! I love you to Shar."

"Hey do you want to sing our hearts out to West Side Story?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Heck yes!! Let's go!" Then we headed to our music room and turned on the karaoke CD of West Side Story. "Is America ok with you?"

"Sure is!"

This was on of Ryan's favorite songs...and mine! I was always the girls and Ryan was always the guys.

_(Sharpay)  
Puerto Rico  
My heart's devotion  
Let it sink back in the ocean  
Always the hurricanes blowing  
Always the population growing  
And the money owing  
And the sunlight streaming  
And the natives steaming  
I like the island Manhattan  
Smoke on your pipe  
And put that in!I like to be in America  
Okay by me in America  
Everything free in America_

_(Ryan)  
For a small fee in America_

_(Sharpay)  
Buying on credit is so nice_

_(Ryan)  
One look at us and they charge twice_

_(Sharpay)  
I'll have my own washing machine_

_(Ryan)  
What will you have though to keep clean?_

_(Sharpay)  
Skyscrapers bloom in America_

_Cadillacs zoom in AmericaIndustry boom in America_

_(Ryan)  
Twelve in a room in America_

_(Sharpay)  
Lots of new housing with more space_

_(Ryan)  
Lots of doors slaming in our face_

_(Sharpay)  
I'll get a terrace apartment_

_(Ryan)  
Better get rid of your accent_

_(Sharpay)  
Life can be bright in America_

_(Ryan)  
If you can fight in America_

_(Sharpay)  
Life is all right in America_

_(Ryan)  
If you're all white in America_

_(Sharpay)  
Here you are free and you have pride_

_(Ryan)  
Long as you stay on your own side_

_(Sharpay)  
Free to be anything you choose_

_(Ryan)  
Free to wait tables and shine shoes_

_(Ryan)  
Everywhere grime in America  
Organized crime in America  
Terrible time in America_

_(Sharpay)  
You forget I'm in America_

_(Ryan)  
I think I'll go back to San Juan_

_(Sharpay)  
I know what boat you can get on_

_(Ryan)  
Everyone there will give big cheers_

_(Sharpay)  
Everyone there will have moved here_

And then there was a musical ending. We were having so much fun and were dancing around the house like crazy maniacs.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant rock flew through the window, shattering the glass.

"Agh!!!!!" I screamed as I jumped down to the ground and hugged onto Ryan's leg.

"It's ok Shar, it's ok." He said patting my head. "Wait a minute, what is this? Uh, Shar, there is a note on the rock!"

My head popped up in less than 2 seconds. What if it is from the same person who left the doll.

"What does it say?"

"It says, "I told you to stay away from him, you chose to disobey, now I must punish you, that's all I can say."

"How does this person know?! It has to be a joke!! It just has to be!! Right?" I said with fright curling in my voice.

"I don't know Shar. I just don't know…" He said with his voice trailing off.

_"Why is this happening to me?"_ I trembled before I fell to the ground.

**Well…what did you all think about it? And if you think Sharpay has it bad now, wait until later!! Things will get a lot worse. Trust me. But anyway review and **_**please **_**tell me some things you think should happen in it. I would love to hear your guy's opinions!! And I am just LOVING your reviews!! I will update as soon as I can…and that will be probably tonight or sometime tomorrow…I hope. Haha. **

**And I just want to wish everyone happy holidays!!**

**And here are the review replies!!**

**OoIce QueenoO- _Hey Kaylynn!! Thank you for the review!! Hahahaha! Yea it does sound a lot like Gabriella wants to kill her, but for now, it is just going to be threats…but I am planning a few major_****_ things for Sharpay… even if she is my favorite character!! And here is your update and I hope you enjoyed it!! Love ya, Maria_**

**KUKUxBANANASx4U- _Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever!_****_ Haha. _**

**And-You-Thought-I-Cared- _Haha Becky!! You are just too funny! I miss Cocoa and Nike the Conquer. They were just the CUTEST puppies in the world!! I love you Becky!! Haha._**

**Xamyxjx- _Thanks for the review Amy!! I am glad you like it so far! Yea, I totally agree that they are cute!! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Love ya! Maria_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! I spent a long while on it! And I am sorry for the long wait!! But I will let you all know now…I CAN NOT UPDATE FOR ABOUT A WEEK FOR I AM GOING TO FLORIDA AND MY DAD IS NOT TAKING HIS LAPTOP DOWN(tears)!!!!! I am so sorry for this…but you can count on me to get an amazing chapter up!!! I hope everyone has a happy holiday and has a very merry Christmas!!!!!!!**

**Summary : It all started at Zeke's party on December 14. Hands touch and eyes meet. New loves are formed and anger and jealousy is formed as well. And one person is so filled with anger and jealousy and love that she will do anything to get the man she loves to herself...even if it means getting rid of the other person. Troypay.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Note: I don't own HSM, "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story, "You Can't Stop the Beat" from Hairspray, or anything else except for the storyline.**

**Sharpay POV**

"_Shar, Shar! Wake up! Come on!"_ I heard someone saying as I was shaken awake. "Huh?! What? What happened?"

"You just fainted, are you all right?" He said with concern written all over his face.

_Did I really faint? _"Huh? Oh yea, yea I am ok. That message was just a little, creepy. But I mean, no one is going to try to stalk me and make sure I leave Troy alone…right?"

"I don't know Shar, maybe you should have Taylor, Kelsi, Martha or Gabby over for a sleep over…after all, it is Christmas Break." "Yea Ry!! I will invite them all! I am going to go call them to see if they can." I shouted as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed my phone, a pink Rhine-stoned razr, and called Gabby first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs! Are you doing anything tonight, because I wanted to know if you could spend the night."

"Oh I am so sorry Shar, but I have to help my mom with decorating the house. I hope you have a fun night though…" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, ok. Well I hope you have fun too! Have a merry Christmas!" I said then hung up the phone.

"Ok well maybe some other people can come." I said to myself. Then I called Taylor, Martha and Kelsi, they all said they could come over.

I was setting up my bedroom for the sleepover.

I finally finished when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to find the girls, minus Gabby, at the door.

"Hey guys! C'mon in!! You know where to go."

"Ok Shar!" I heard Kelsi shout from the staircase.

I ran to the kitchen and got popcorn, chocolate, water bottles, chips, and everything else you would eat at a sleepover.

**No POV**

"Ok guys, what do you want to do?" Taylor asked. "I don't know, do you have anything in mind Shar…?" Kelsi looked over at Sharpay with a questioning voice.

It turned out that Sharpay was looking at herself in the mirror while fixing her hair.

"What's going on with her?" Kelsi whispered.

"I don't know, what has Zeke been doing?"

Sharpay's head snapped up and looked over. "Zeke? Why do you guys think it's Zeke?" she said with confusion in her voice.

"Uh, it is so obvious he likes you! And you look like you like him too."

"No, I don't like him like that."

"Then what's going on with you Shar?"

**Sharpay**  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!

**GIRLS**  
Have you met my good friend Sharpay,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.

She thinks she's in love.  
She thinks she's in Spain.  
She isn't in love,  
She's merely insane.

It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas.

Keep away from her,  
Send for Chino!  
This is not the  
Maria we know!

Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind!

**Sharpay**  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me.

**GIRLS**  
La la la la . . .

**Sharpay**  
I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign!

**GIRLS**  
La la la la . . .

**Sharpay**  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

**GIRLS**  
What mirror where?

**Sharpay**  
Who can that attractive girl be?

**GIRLS**  
Which? What? Where? Whom?

**Sharpay**  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

**GIRLS**  
Such a pretty me!

**ALL**  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!

"Ok…why did we just burst out into song?" Kelsi asked, very confused.

"Uh…yea, I don't really know…" Taylor said with a weird look on her face. "But anyway, who is the guy Shar?" She squealed.

Sharpay looked around with a smile and blush. "Oh alright, I will tell you! Do you remember that guy I was hanging out with at Zeke's party?" "Yea…" They all said with interest. "Well, WE'RE TOGETHER!!" She squealed.

"OMG! That is so awesome Shar!"

"Oh thanks guys!"

"Of course Shar. We're your best friends! We always should be happy."

"Hey, uh why isn't Gabby here?"

"Oh, she had to help her mom with decorating the house."

"But her house is decked out with decorations. I was there Friday." Taylor said.

**Sharpay's POV**

"But then, why would she say she couldn't come…" I said with her voice filled with mixed feelings.

Then all of a sudden, we heard a bang on her window. "Let's go check it out." Kelsi said as she ran to the window.

We watched her go up and look out towards my front lawn and then she froze. She stumbled back and fell to her knees.

"What Kelsi?" I said as I got up to look at what she saw.

My eyes grew huge and I even stumbled. I put my hand on my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

"What does it say Shar?" Martha asked with concern filling her voice.

"I…it…it…it says, 'You better watch out, you better not cry, Cause I am coming soon, to give you my revenge, you won't be happy to know who I am, now enjoy what you have right now…since you won't have it for long.'" I said with my voice quivering.

I looked at the other girls; their eyes were filled with fear and terror.

"Help me…"

"Wait Shar, has this happened before?" Taylor asked.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, here's all what happened."

The next day

Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and I went to the mall. We were going to try to let all of the terror from last night go away and I was trying to make all of my troubles fade.

"Ooh! Hey guys! Let's go to Charlotte Russe! They have a GREAT sale!" I squealed with excitement.

"OK Shar!" The girls shouted as they followed me into the store.

We all got some great stuff. I went in and got holiday-ish plaid pajama pants, 2 white baby doll shirts, 1 blue baby doll shirt, and a white baby tee. **(A/N I actually went to this store and got all of these things and they all are** **cute.)**

Everyone else bought shoes, belts, or purses.

We left and then we went to the food court. "Hey let's get some Chinese!!" I said.

"Ew!" The girls said with disgust.

"Ok, how about you guys get your own food and I get my Chinese."

"Deal."

After we were done eating and shopping, we decided to go back to my house for about 2-3 hours.

"So guys…who do you guys think wrote that message outside last night?" Kelsi asked everyone that afternoon in my bedroom.

"I don't know Kels." I said.

"Maybe it was Gabriella?" Ryan suggested.

"Uh Ry? Why the heck would it be Gabby?!" I screamed.

"Well, look at the math! She made an excuse to not come, she is one of the only people who know about you and Troy, and she _**is**_ the jealous type." He said.

"You know Ry, that actually makes sense." I said with a lot of confusion... I mean, I don't want to sound rude, but Ryan is almost never right about these things!

"Oh my gosh Ry, I think you have caught on to something. Now we just need to make sure that it is Gabby for sure and then…" I was cut off by my phone mysteriously ringing.

I went over to my side table and picked up my phone. The number was unknown.

"Hello?"

"I told you that I would be hear soon…" 

Then the line went dead. And then, the power went out…again.

**Troy POV**

I was walking over to Sharpay's house to stop by and say hi. When I reached her house, I noticed the lights were out, but there were still cars in the driveway.

I went up to knock on the door.

But before I could open the door, Sharpay opened the door and leaped into my arms.

"Oh thank goodness you came over Troy! You don't know how much safer I feel." She cried into my chest.

"Oh Shar, what happened?"

It took her a minute to calm down and stop crying. "I got a phone call…it was from the person. She said, 'I told you I would be here soon…' and then the power went out! And I don't know if the person is here."

"Do you have an idea?"

She just looked at me, then looked from right to left, then back at me.

"Come in and let me tell you."

"So let me get this straight," I said as I looked at Shar and her friends and Ryan. "You guys think that the person is your friend Gabriella because you guys think she is really jealous of Sharpay and that she wants me?"

"Yea."

"Wow. This is just a little weird, oh not you guys…just this whole thing."

"I couldn't agree more Troy." Ryan said as he stood up.

"Yea, but we're not even sure if Gabby is the person. I mean, it could be anyone." I said with mixed emotions swelling into my voice.

"Hey, how about I take all of you guys to Olive Garden! I'll drive and we all can get this whole commotion out of our minds." I said with joy and hope, "I mean come on! It's almost Christmas! Why not?"

Everyone looked around with consideration.

"Yea! I think that would be great." Ryan said with enthusiasm.

"Yea! Come on, let's go!" Troy said with happiness.

"Ok."

**Sharpay POV**

After we all ate, we all felt much better and more full of joy.

"Hey guys? Do you want to listen to Hairspray on the way back?"

"Sure Shar!"

"Ok. Um…what song?"

"Uh…how about, you can't stop the beat?"

"OK!" I exclaimed as I put the cd in and turned it to it.

**Sharpay**

You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will

And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!

'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round

And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound

I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way

**Sharpay & Troy**

'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this whole world began

A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that i can today

'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky

You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why

And if you try and hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you can't stop the beat!

**Kelsi**

You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea

You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!

And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A C P

Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round

And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound

I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way

**Kelsi & Ryan**

Cause you cant stop the beat!

Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night

and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today

Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above

you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of

But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay

Cause you cant stop the beat!

**Martha**

You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am

And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!

So if you don't like the way I look, well, I just dont give a damn!

Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round

and my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound

I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way

Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this whole world began

A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man

and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!

Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky

You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why

And if you try and hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you can't stop the beat!

**Taylor**

Oh, Oh, Oh

You can't stop today [No!

As it comes speeding down the track [oooh, child yes!

Yesterday is history [be gone!

And it's never comin back[Look ahead, cause...

Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [YEAH!

'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round

And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way

'Cause you cant stop the beat!

Ever since we first saw the light,

A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!

Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above

They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of

But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay

Cause you can't stop the beat!

**All**

Aah, aah, aah,

Ahh, ahh, ahh

Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh

Ever since we first saw the sun

A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done

And so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!

Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of

But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!

You cant stop the beat! (you cant stop the beat)

You cant stop the beat! (you cant stop the beat)

YOU CANT STOP THE BEAT!

"Haha! Wow, that was just fun! I love moments like this." I said.

"Yea. They are pretty awesome…Oh my gosh!! Sharpay! LOOK OUT!!!" Troy shrieked and pointed out my window.

"AGH!" I screamed as I tried to pull over on the road, since there was a car coming straight towards us.

But alas, I was too late. The car rammed into my side of the car and it pushed us off the highway, down a hill and into a creek.

"Ugh, is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yea." I heard everyone mumble.

I tried to get out, since we were still upright (what a miracle huh?), but as I stood up, I felt a sting of pain as I got out.

I looked towards the highway and saw the car that hit us. I saw a person, who had short curly hair and a petite body, run towards the car…it had seemed that the person was looking at our wreck.

"It's her! It's her guys!" 

"Who is it Shar?"

"It's the person! The same person who rammed into us, and sent the threatening messages!!" I screamed psychotically.

"Shar, calm down. We'll find him…or her eventually. I will not let anyone hurt you." Troy said as he came up behind me embracing me into a hug. "You promise?"

He looked down into my eyes and smiled. "I promise."

**Okay! I finally found a place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I am sorry if there is any mistakes...I had to hurry. I made it longer than usual to fill in for the days I didn't update. I have been really busy with the holidays and everything. And I want you all to know now…I can't update for about a week or so because my mom, dad and I are going to Florida and my dad is saying that his laptop won't work well and everything. But trust me, I will try to make it a GOOD update!! **

**Also, I want to wish you all a very merry Christmas!! May all your wishes come true!! **

**Maria**

**Review Replies!!!**

_Rebecca- _**Thanks for the review!! I was so happy to get one from you!! I hope you have a happy holiday and have fun with your mom, dad, and Destiny!!**

_OoIce QueenoO_-**Hey Kaylynn!! Haha! Thanks for the awesome review! Don't worry…Sharpay won't get hurt yet…(Frowns) but she will not die…I can tell you that!! (smiles) I know!! I can't believe Gabby either!! I would never do that to a friend!! But hey, in this story…she is EVIL!!! Haha. Oh and I hope your choir concert went good!! Yea…it is a LOT of fun being stupid…me and my friend Megan were being SO stupid at this theme park, I love, called King's Island and we were on a ride called the Scrambler and we were just like "HEY!!!" to a lot of random people in line…and we did a lot of other stupid things too. It is so fun!! Haha! And thanks again for the review!! Love you!!! Oh and, have a merry Christmas!!**

_XoXoSharpayXoXo_- **Aw! Thanks! I am glad you love it!! I also hope you love the update! And just a warning…Sharpay does get hurt but she WILL NOT die. (Cheering happily) Have a merry Christmas!!**

_Headstronglover_- **Thanks! I am glad you like it! Have a happy holiday!!**

_And-You-Thought-I-Cared_- **Haha! Man Becky…You never fail to crack me up!! I hope you liked the chapter!! Have an amazing Christmas!!**

P_lasticlittlespastic-_ **haha! Thanks for the review!! And I know! Gabby is such a creepy little freak!! Haha. Happy holidays!!**

_KUKUxBANANASx4U_- **Aw! Thanks for the great review!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Happy holidays!!**

_Unlove You-_ **haha! Yea…I am not too fond of Gabriella myself. She is so freak-ish in this story. Haha! And now the gang has an idea and they figure out if they're right in the next chapter…or the one after that. And I am very glad you enjoy the story!! I hope you like the update!! Have a merry Christmas!!**

_Xamyxjx_- **Oh I'm sorry! Thanks for letting me know Ames! I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one!! Have a merry Christmas!! Love you!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!!! I just want to say I am VERY sorry that I haven't updated. I hope you all understand… I just have been soo busy!! Anyway, I just hope you enjoy the chapter and I also made it longer to make up for the long delay... well it sorta is longer. Haha! If you have any questions about the chapter, leave them in a review!! **

**Review Replies are at the bottom…**

**Sharpay POV**

"Hey, let's take a look at the car." Troy said as he took my hand and we walked towards the car.

"Well, at least there is only a scratch on it. It shouldn't be a big deal…" He said trailing off. "Hey Shar, how about we just hang out for the rest of the night? Just you and me and no one else." He said softly as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Um… we are still here!!" Kelsi sang in a high pitch voice.

Then Troy and I pulled apart quickly looking down blushing and embarrassed.

"Sorry." We both mumbled.

"Hey, since the car isn't that bad… how about we go back to your house?" Kelsi said.

"Uh… Kels, I think they want to be alone tonight…" Taylor whispered to Kelsi.

"Oh… I get it." She said dumbly (is that a word?)

Troy and I tried to keep in a laugh… but it didn't work.

Kelsi and Taylor just glared. That just made us laugh even harder.

"How about I drop everyone off at their houses… and Troy, Sharpay will go with you… unless you want to come over with us so Shar and get her things." Ryan suggested.

"I'm fine with going over to your house so she can get her stuff." He said gazing into my eyes and hugging me tightly.

"Ok." I said gazing into his eyes as well.

"Well, let's hit it!" Ryan said as he jumped into the car.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, we had dropped off Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor at their houses. Now we were going back to my house to pack my bag. 

Once we got there, I got out of the car and ran all the way up to the door. Troy and Ryan stayed in the car.

I ran to my room and grabbed a little pink suitcase.

The thing I put in were: Pajamas, and my outfit for the next day, a pink striped tank top and a pair of destroyed jeans.

I got all of my bathroom things and left to go to the car.

"Ok! I'm ready." I said as I got in.

"Ok."

* * *

"Have fun guys… even though I know you will." Ryan said as he dropped Troy and I off. 

"Thanks Ry! See you in the morning!!" I shouted as I got out.

As I walked up to the door, I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Ah!" I shrieked as Troy lifted me up and swung me around. "Haha!! Oh I love you Troy!"

"And I love you Shar." He said as he carried me up to the door. "And are you ready to have a amazing evening?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hold on, stay here. I am going to go and get your bag."

"Ok."

* * *

**No POV**

"UGH! I can't believe that didn't work!! Why did they not crash badly?? All they got was a scratch!! Man, I need some help… but… who?" Gabriella shouted. Her evil and angry look turned to an evil, little smile. She thought of an idea.

"I got it!! I know the perfect person… Zeke." She evilly grinned.

* * *

"So… we have watched Hairspray, West Side Story, and Pet Cemetery…" "And I didn't enjoy that one that much." Sharpay interrupted. "…Uh as I was saying, what are we going to do now?" 

Sharpay looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought, when she suddenly thought of something.

"Hey! How about Would You Rather?" She suggested.

"Sure!" Troy grinned as he sat up on his bed, criss-cross applesauce (A/N – Indian style if some of you didn't know… haha!), and Sharpay did the same.

Then Troy went first.

"Ok. Would you rather… go out in the snow in your bathing suit, or go to school in your pajamas?"

"Uh… go out in the snow in a bathing suit! How awesome would that be? Ok… so, would you rather… kiss another girl in front of your girlfriend or cheat on your girlfriend."

"OH COME ON!! I gave you an easy one! You gave me a harder one! But I guess I have to answer it. Well to be truthful, I would never do either of those… but if I had to, I would kiss the girl in front of the girlfriend because then you don't have a commitment to TWO girls at the same time."

"I like that answer."

"Now, would you rather… kiss me, or… kiss me again." He said with a cocky smile.

"Hm… can I choose both?" She smirked as she leaned in.

"Well I believe you can." He said… leaning in as well.

Then they kissed… and again… and again.

* * *

Ding Dong! 

"Hello?" Zeke said as he came out.

"Hi Zeke! I need to talk to you for a moment. It is really important."

"Um… Ok?" Zeke said quite confused. Normally Gabriella wouldn't be the one to tell him something important.

Once they were inside, Gabriella started her 'important' news.

"Ok, Zeke? You know you have a big crush on Sharpay, right?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a big crush on Troy, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me break them up… or anything like that, so that in the end you get Sharpay and I get Troy?" She said with a smirk.

Zeke got a little hesitant, but he agreed.

"Ok, good! Now, I have a plan."

"What?"

"We'll write fake notes to both of them acting like the other, telling them to meet each other in the gym, but make sure Sharpay's time is about 5-10 minutes earlier, and then you will meet her in the gym, sweet talk her, and once Troy is in the room, give her a great, big, smooch!! Then Troy will get mad and angry and they will break up and then we get them!! It's brilliant, BRILLIANT!! (A/N Haha! That's from Emperor's New School… I love Yzma!)"

"Uh… sure."

"Yea… well I know its not the perfect plan, but at least it will work!" She said.

"Yea… I'll do it."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Sharpay's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself with Troy in his bed, with his arm around me.

I sighed with joy as I got up to go and take a shower.

After I was done with that, I changed into my outfit and straightened my hair.

When I went back to Troy's room, I came in to find him not in his bed.

It confused me a bit. I walked towards the bed when all of a sudden, two strong arms came up and wrapped around my waist. And before I knew it, I was spinning and laughing… because I knew it was Troy.

I looked over into his eyes, while he looked into mine.

"I will always love you Troy… remember that." I said with a serious tone.

"I promise you I will, as long as you do the same for me."

I smiled. "I promise."

Then we embraced into a hug.

* * *

**The Next Monday…**

I went to my locker after my last period before free period. '_03-15-37'_ Then I opened my locker. Once it opened, I saw a little note descend (haha… fancy big words.) from my locker and fell to the floor. I bent down and opened it. I smiled as soon as I read the first line.

"Hey Shar,

Meet me in the Gym in five minutes… and for free period.

I love you!

Troy"

I smiled even bigger as I put the note inside my purse and headed toward the gym.

* * *

**Troy POV**

I just got out of Math… one of my worst subjects… and went to my locker. I had free period next and I was thinking of going to the gym or hang out with Shar, but once I opened it, a note fell out and went to the floor. I opened it and grinned.

"Hi Troy!!

Meet me in the Gym for free period.

I love you!

Shar"

I closed it and put it in my pocket, and walked to the gym.

* * *

**Sharpay POV**

I walked into the gym to find no Troy. I looked around and I was still the only one here.

I sighed as I sat down on the bleachers. Then I heard the door open.

I shot up with a smile. "Hey Tr… What are you doing here Zeke?" I said with a lot of confusion.

He tried to hold his disappointment. "I am here because, well, I wanted to talk to you… Troy told me you would be here."

"Um…. Ok." I said with even more confusion.

"Why are you with Troy?"

That question just startled me. I didn't know he would want to talk about that.

"Uh… well, I really like him… why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I just wanted to know."

"Ok." I felt less weird once I figured that out.

Then all of a sudden the door was beginning to open.

Then before I knew it, Zeke had pulled me into a kiss.

"Sharpay Maria!!!!!!!! What are you doing?!" I heard the one, the only, Troy Bolton shout as loud as his body would let him.

I pulled away as fast as I could and looked at him with fear.

"Troy, this isn't what you think…" I said but was interrupted by Troy.

"Oh don't give me that bull Sharpay. We are over!" He shouted as he turned to walk… uh I mean, run out of the gym.

"No Troy! Come back!!" I said letting the tears fall freely.

But he just ignored me and went out.

I was crying so hard I had terrible, blurred vision… but I slapped Zeke across the face and ran out of the gym. I ran outside to my car and just sat in it and cried my eyes out.

I tried to calm down… but it was so hard to do. And just to make things worse, it started to rain… and it was raining hard.

"Perfect… just perfect!" I mumbled.

Then I did the only thing I could possibly think of… drive home. I knew Ryan was home, and I just wanted to talk to him.

**About 15 minutes later.**

I ran up to the door, while my tears still blurred, and opened it as quick as I could.

"Ry!! Where are you?" I choked out.

"Sharpay? What's wrong? You sound terrible"

"Ry, it's Troy… we broke up. And it was all because Zeke kissed me in front of him." I continued to tell him everything that happened.

"Oh that's terrible! Shar, I am so sorry!" He said while hugging me.

"I… just… don't… know… why h… he would th… thin… think that." I choked out.

"Neither do I Shar, neither do I." Ryan said with a sad face. He hated seeing her like this. He knew he had to do something. Suddenly, it hit him… he had to try to talk to Troy. But it would be hard…

* * *

**The Next Day…**

I was walking down the hall at school… and I guess news travels pretty fast. Almost everybody knew about the incident with Troy, Zeke and I. I was hating it… if someone wasn't saying something about me, they would be glaring or staring at me.

"Ugh, just look at her walk in here with so much confidence, gosh! Can't she have any sympathy?!" Stacey, a cheerleader, said with her voice dripping with hatred.

"Well, I don't think she could. Since her heart is made out of complete stone." Jenny, the head cheerleader, said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall, but the tears were beginning to roll down my face when I saw Troy come by me.

I wrote him a note to meet "someone" in the gym.

I just hoped that he will talk to me…

**Troy POV**

I was walking to my locker to get my jacket and bag in. But once I opened the door, another note fell.

'Ugh, another one!' I thought inside my head.

I bent down to get it and I read it.

'Hey,

I need to talk to you in the gym at free period

-anonymous'

'Hm. That's weird.'

But I figured, why not? If someone wanted to talk to me, I should go.

It was now free period. I was heading to the gym and was thinking.

"I wonder who the person is…?" I wondered to myself trailing off since I was opening the door.

But once I walked in, I had regretted it.

There in the gym, was Sharpay… and I did not want to talk to her at the moment.

**No POV**

"What are you doing here?! Oh! Wait! Let me guess! You want to tell me how great a kisser Zeke is!!" Troy growled.

Her eyes grew with fear and looked quite taken back, and shook her head.

"No, of course not Troy. I do…" She tried to say but was cut off by Troy yelling.

"Sharpay! Do you know how much that hurt?! You kissed Zeke in front of me and didn't give a care!" He shouted.

(A/N- How other people didn't hear them is something I will never know.)

"Troy!!! I did not…"

"SAVE IT!!! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." He said the last part softly and painfully.

Sharpay had tears threatening to fall.

"Troy…"

She said softly, but was ignored by Troy.

She finally let the tears fall freely when he slammed the door. She just wished it never happened! She wished that Zeke never kissed her. She knew it definitely hurt him.

The day went on and it finally was the last period of the day. Sharpay and Troy were waiting for the final bell to ring.

'Only 30 seconds…' Troy thought in his head. He didn't want to be near her any longer

Sharpay just sat in her chair depressed. She just wished Troy would listen and understand.

Then the bell finally rang.

Everyone left in a big rush.

All except one… Gabriella Montez.

She was just walking out of the classroom slowly, enjoying the fact that Troy and Sharpay were over.

"I told you Barbie, you would pay…" She said with an evil grin.

"Yes -  
We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
Right here  
Look what we've got  
A fairy-tale plot  
Our very own happy ending" She sang quietly to herself as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Ryan was very angry. Sharpay told him about the thing between herself and Troy. It made him very mad. 

He walked down the hall and saw Chad. "Chad." "Hey dude! Wh…" "Where's Troy." Ryan interrupted, trying to get to the point. "Uh… in the gym I think."

"Thanks." Then he went to the gym to talk to Troy.

Troy was in the gym, practicing his lay-ups, dribbling, and what not.

He stopped when he heard the doors of the gym doors slam.

Hw turned and his eyes widened. There stood a very angry Ryan Evans. And Troy knew one thing **very **well. Never mess with Ryan, or Sharpay, when they were angry.

"Um… Hey Ryan. H…" He started, but was interrupted.

"OH DON"T GIVE ME THAT TROY!! Do you know how Sharpay is feeling right now?! She is upset because you won't believe that she didn't kiss Zeke. You and I both know that she isn't that kind…"

"But…"

"Shut up! I am not done yet! Anyway, like I said, she isn't that kind of girl. And now that you hate her, it is tearing her apart. Zeke was the one that kissed her. Troy, she doesn't even like Zeke like that… only as a friend. She is in love with you though!!! She only loves you and nobody else!! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!" He shouted.

Troy was utterly speechless. He didn't know. He was also a little scared because he had never really seen this side of Ryan before.

"Oh man! I feel so terrible! I was just so hurt and I wouldn't even listen to her. I have to find her!"

Then he ran out of the gym. Less than 30 seconds, he ran back.

"Yeah, um where is Sharpay?"

"In the auditorium."

"Kay! Bye!!"

"You're welcome…"

Then Ryan smiled. He was so glad that Troy understood. Then he walked over to the basket ball and practiced playing his favorite sport…

* * *

Troy was walking to the auditorium and on his way… then he saw Gabriella. 

Once she saw him, she jumped up and walked over to him.

"Hey Troy!" She said with a (bad) flirtatious smile.

"Uh hey, I am sorry but I have to go."

Gabriella's smile went straight to a sad and disappointed look.

He just ran down the hall.

This little incident had Gabriella thinking… Why would he be running down the hall like that… and why did he seem so anxious to get somewhere?

She knew she had to get to the bottom of this… so, she decided to follow him.

Once Troy made it to the auditorium, he heard music coming from inside. He opened the door to find Sharpay playing the piano and singing. But it sounded as if she reached the end of the song.

He just stood up there in amazement. He loved the sound of Sharpay's voice.

Once she was done, he couldn't help but get up and applaud.

She turned around quickly and her face had surprise and confusion on her face.

"Troy, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me." She said in disbelief.

"Ryan told me what happened. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you before, I was just so hurt…"

He was interrupted by Sharpay placing her finger on his lips to stop him from babbling.

"Troy, I understand. Just promise me you will listen to me from now on."

"I promise." Troy smiled and pulled her in for a short kiss. Then an idea hit him. "Hey Shar, you know that talent show this week?"

Sharpay smiled. "Yea."

"Well I was wondering, would you like to do a duet with me for it?"

"Of course Troy!! I would love to!!"

Then they embraced in a hug and left hand in hand out the auditorium.

But what they didn't know was that Gabriella was watching them the whole time.

And she did not like what she saw.

* * *

The Talent Show (Sorry to skip ahead a few days or so… I just wanted to write this part)

Ms. Darbus came on the stage with a over-the-top entrance.

"Thank you thank you!! Now, let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd cheered.

The first person who came up was Ryan. He sang to the song "Go The Distance".

Once he finished, he got a good applause.

After him was Gabriella. She sang "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me"(Go figure). She was ok. But she still got some of the audience to clap and cheer.

Many more acts came and then it was one more till Troy and Sharpay's act. They were the last act.

Sharpay was really nervous. She was worried the school wouldn't like it… she was worried the person who was threatening her was out there. She still had a feeling it was Gabriella, but she just wasn't sure.

She was excite to go on as well because she and Troy were doing one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite musicals… "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked.(Just like me!!! Haha) She was obviously Elphaba (my favorite character!!) and Troy was Fiyero. She even painted herself green and put on a black wig just for the performance. She was really excited.

Then the two heard the applause. "It's time." He said quietly. She just nodded her head.

Ms. Darbus came out. "Now before our last act comes out, I just want to thank everyone for coming and that everyone so far were great. Now, ladies and gentlemen, now here is Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans.

Troy and Sharpay walked out and got in position. And then they had some fog roll out. Good thing Ryan was interested in special effects.

They were down sitting on the floor and the music started. (A/N- I am so sorry if you don't like the songs... I am hoping for this to be the last one.)

Sharpay:  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I meed help beliving  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some boarderline  
And if it turnes out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Troy:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Both  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Troy  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Both  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Troy  
(spoken)  
What is it?

Sharpay  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked

Then they went into hug that quickly had a kiss.

The audience was amazed. They all stood and gave a standing ovation. Troy and Sharpay just sat there and blushed.

Everyone in the audience enjoyed it except for, (The most obvious person!!!) Gabriella Montez.

After they got off the stage, Ms. Darbus came up to center stage with a very proud look on her face. "Now that's what I call talent!!"

Then Troy and Sharpay just smiled and embraced in a hug.

* * *

"UGH!!! I thought they were broken up!!!! Why can't they just hate each other and move on!!!" Gabriella screamed in her empty house.

"I have to think of another plan… but what?"

Then it hit her. She thought of another thing. And it was going to be bad…

* * *

**Hey!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!!! Again, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I hope you all understand!! I was just so busy with school, homework, dance, voice lessons, science projects, FLORIDA!!!, and etc. I was also really busy because I went and saw one of the BEST musicals ever!!! WICKED!!!!!!!!!! Haha! But I worked really hard on this and I really hope you all liked it.**

**And I hope to work on the new chapter in the next few days. I hope to get it up by this weekend or the next. And again, REALLY sorry for not updating!!**

**And I want to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed!!! You guys all make my day!!! And here are the replies.**

_**Candygirl13- **_**Thank you Brittany!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Love you!!**

_**Evane21**_- **Thank you! That really made me happy!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

_**Xamyxjx- **_**Aw ames!! Thanks!!! I know this is VERY late but I hope you had a merry Christmas and a new year!! Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update!! Maria.**

_**And-You-Thought-I-Cared**_- **haha! Funny Becky!! And I am glad the story lifted your spirits and I hope this one makes you happy too! And I also had so much fun hanging out with you, Ryan and your mom at the creek ice stomping!! It was soooooo much fun!! Haha! Love you!! Maria.**

_**CreeksideLovesZashley**_- **Thanks!! I hope you liked this update!!**

**KUKUxBANANASx4U**- **Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

_**DramaHunny101- **_**Thanks!! And don't worry, it won't get too creepy!!**

_**XoXoSharpayXoXo-**_ **Thanks for the idea!! I like it a lot but, it wouldn't work for this story in particular. I don't want to sound mean at all but I do like the idea!!! It was very clever! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Maria**

_**OoIce QueenoO**_- **haha! That is funny!!! I agree that King's Island is amazing… But I love the shows the best!!! Haha! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and understand the long delay. Love ya!! Maria xoxo!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!! **

**(hides in corner of room) I am so sorry for not updating!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! Haha. But I am really sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I worked hard on it because I couldn't think of _ANYTHING_ to do to it. I have been writing it… it just took me a while. **

**Review replies are at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) still do not own High School Musical. (sigh) and I don't own anything else in this except for the plot.

* * *

**

**Sharpay POV**

'Oh my gosh!! I am so happy our performance went well!!' I thought while walking around my lonely house. I was putting all of my stuff away before I had to take a shower to get all of the green make-up off.

**15 minutes later**

I got out of the shower but the green make-up was still on a little bit.

'Gee, I thought the box said it would come right off with soap and water.'

I went over to the sink and, eventually, got all the make-up off.

After I made sure all the make-up was off, I changed into my pj's and sat on my bed.

'I wonder if it really is Gabby that is doing all of this. And if she is, why?'

This thought stayed in my head for a long time, so I turned on a movie to help me stop thinking about it.

I turned on my TV, and put Hairspray in. But I didn't see much of the movie, since I pretty much fell asleep after the first song…

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 8. "Dang it! I need to get to Troy's in an hour!" I shouted, realizing it was his birthday and he needed some help setting up.

I walked, well ran, to my closet and tried to find an outfit. I got two outfits… one to help set up, and one for the party.

I laid them both down on my bed. The work one was my pink cami, my wicked jacket, and some ripped jeans. The party outfit was a red halter dress and had a red flower clip for my hair. I put on my work outfit and ran to the bathroom. I brought a bag with me too so I could put stuff in for the party. I straightened my hair and put on foundation. I then just put my curling iron, a lot of makeup, and a diamond necklace in the bag.

I checked to see if my outfit looked all right, and it did. So I got ready to go to Troy's.

I got into my car and drove over to Troy's. The drive was a good few minutes so I put my Wicked CD in and blasted it all the way to Troy's.

Once I got there, I put the CD back in its case, got my bag, and went inside.

"Hey Troy!" I shouted as I walked in the door.

"Hey Shar! I'll be there in a minute." "Ok!"

I put my stuff down on the living room coffee table and sat on the couch.

'Hm… I wonder what's on TV?' I thought as I turned on Troy's TV.

I turned it on and laughed. The Spongebob Squarepants Movie was on… and I happen to be a big Spongebob fan.

I sat back and smiled. About 5 or 7 minutes past and then I heard a noise. I turned my head quickly to see what it was. But once I turned my head, I saw nothing. Then I heard the TV turn off. I turned my head back around and, once again, saw nothing. I started taking deep breaths. I don't like creepy things at all and I was trying to stay calm since I was freaked out. Then I stood up and walked to the kitchen when I heard a grunt and then felt someone grab me from behind and lift me up. "Agh!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked down and saw Troy laughing idiotically. I took another deep breath and hit him in the arm. "Troy! What the heck?! Why did you do that?! You know I don't like being scared!!" I shouted. He just did a small smile and put me down. "Sorry Shar, I just love to hear you scream." He snickered. I gasped jokingly and hit him again in the arm.

"Hey, come on. We need to get this place set for your party." I said with a giant smile on my face. He laughed and put his arm around me. "Yea, let's get started!"

* * *

It was now 6:30 and Troy's party was starting. I was excited… but also scared. I had a feeling that Gabriella was coming because Troy invited the entire school and I really didn't want to see her because that one person doing all those terrible things could be her!

I walked into the bathroom and checked my makeup. I decided to put some more eye shadow and red lipstick. I looked at my outfit and fixed my dress. I put my flower clip in my hair and smiled. Then I opened the door and walked downstairs and ran up behind Troy and jumped on his back laughing. He grabbed my legs and gave me piggyback ride. He put me down and I gave him a quick kiss. Then Chad came up. "Hey! No making out please… I just ate." He said with a joking smile. Troy and I laughed and I gave Chad a hug. We became pretty good friends over the time Troy and I were together. "So Chad, how are you doing?" "I am doing good man! How are you two?" Troy and I looked at each other and back at Chad. "Great." I looked over and saw Ryan. "Oh! I'll be right back guys. Ryan is here and I want to say hi." I said to the guys. "Ok Shar, see you in a few." Troy said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to see Ryan and I saw he was hanging out with a girl with short, dark hair. 'Oooh… I bet Ryan found himself a new girlfriend!' I thought with excitement but it quickly disappeared once I saw who it was.

"Gabby?! What are you doing… here… hugging my brother?" I asked in shock.

She just laughed and hugged him even tighter. "Didn't he tell you? We are kind of going out." She said with a smirk.

I felt my eyes grow wide. "Um, Ry, Could you leave me and Gabs alone for a few minutes?" "Sure." "Thanks."

Once he left I turned to Gabby with angry eyes. "What the heck are you doing with my brother?" I growled.

She just smiled another one of her fake, plastic smiles. "Oh Shar, we just felt that we deserved each other…" "Don't give me that bull! How do I know that you are not just fooling around and using him so you can have someone until you get Troy, which by the way, it is _**never**_ going to happen!!!" I said while raising my voice.

She just stared at me shaking her head. "Hmmm. Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay. You mustn't be so negative. I _will_ get Troy soon. And you can't stop me from getting him."

"Gabriella. Do you see what you are doing?! Don't you see that this is completely psychotic?!" I said loudly, causing a few people to eavesdrop.

"I don't find it that bad. And if you told anyone, I doubt they would believe you?"

"And why is that?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because I am the school sweetheart! Everyone…"

"Hates you?" I said with hatred dripping from my voice. "NO! Everyone loves me! Why do you think your brother wanted to go out with me?"

"That's just my brother's opinion. And I can think of a few people who don't give a care about you!" I shouted.

This caught her off guard. Then something else popped up in my mind. "Oh, and I want my one shirt that you borrowed back. Since it doesn't belong you." I said, remembering that the shirt was one of my favorites. I turned to walk away.

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" She said dully.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Gabriella. There were many people watching now, including Troy. "Now wait just one minute. I know it may be difficult for that dumb, pea-sized brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can threaten me or flirt with Troy all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" I shouted.

Then before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. Gabby just slapped me, hard. I put my hand up to my throbbing cheek and started laughing.

Gabriella stared at me like I was crazy. I eventually stopped laughing and faced her. "Do you feel better?" I asked, challengingly. She nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, I do" She said standing up straighter. I smiled. "Good." Then I slapped her back. I heard many people say 'ooh' in the background. "So, do I."

Then we started to fight. I felt someone pull me away and I saw Ryan pulling, or dragging, Gabriella away. "No! Let me go!" I shouted. "Yea! Let me go, I almost had her." She shouted. This made me mad so I tried to lunge at her, but Troy was too strong.

Troy picked me up and took me upstairs to his room, and he sat me on the bed, closed the door, and looked at me with a smile. "Well, thanks for the entertainment, but I thought you would do more of a performing act." He joked.

I smiled but frowned quickly. "I am so sorry Troy, I don't know what came over me…" "Hey, Shar, it is fine. I am just glad you guys didn't get too violent." He laughed. I smiled again and stood up and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and we stayed in that position for a while. "Hey, what did you get me for my birthday?" I smiled and looked into his eyes, then gave him a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you and I want to be with you forever. My gift to you is my love."(A/N- Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else…) I said. He grinned and leaned towards me and whispered into my ear, "I think that was my favorite gift of the day." Then we shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

**No POV**

"Hey Shar?" Troy asked while the two were cleaning the living room. "Yea?" "Do you want to spend the night tonight, considering that it is snowing pretty hard and it is pretty late…" "It isn't too late Troy, it's only 10." "Well, still, do you want to?" She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Sure. But let me go call Ryan really quick so he knows what is going on." "Ok."

Sharpay walked down the hall, and picked up the phone. She dialed her brother. "Hello?" "Hey Ry! Listen, I'm spending the night with Troy tonight, ok?" "Yea that's fine. Just call tomorrow when you are heading back." "Will do Ry. Tootles!!" She heard him chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" She asked, laughing. "Well, it's just, some things never change." "Ryan! I am offended!" She pretended to sound hurt, but it didn't work. He laughed once again. "Yea, well I better get off, have fun with Troy." "I will!" She giggled as she hung up the phone and skipped joyfully into the living room, finding out that Troy was nowhere to be found.

"Troy? Troy where are you?" She called out as she walked around the room. She was looking around and then, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. "Hello Troy." "Hey, is Ryan ok with you staying?" "Yup!" "Good." He reached down kissed her gently on the head.

He released her and then laced their hands together and walked to the couch.

Sharpay snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I could stay like this all night." "I feel the same way."

They sat in a peaceful silence for about ten minutes.

Then Sharpay broke the silence. "Troy, do you really love me?" He looked at her, with a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Of course Shar! Why on Earth would you think I didn't." She sighed and looked into his eyes. "It's because, it's just this whole thing that's going on right now. I mean, all the threats, Gabriella, and… everything. And I am just afraid Gabriella might get to you and…"

"Shar, I will always love you. And nobody, not even Gabriella Montez can change that." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" He asked. "For helping me, and standing by me with everything. I really appreciate it." "Just call me up and I will come to you so quick that you can't even say 'butterscotch'." She raised an eyebrow. "Butterscotch?" "Hey! It's the thought that counts." She laughed. "I know." She looked up at him and smiled. Then grabbed him hand. "Every moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time." He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Say there's no future, for us as a pair." Then they sang together. "And though I know, I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight, until it is though. And know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine." Then they embraced in a hug and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Gabriella was in her room, very angry. "I cannot believe her!! How dare she say all of that to me! Ugh!! I HATE HER!" She screamed. "And how did she know I only went out with her stupid, air-headed brother just to get to Troy. Gosh, I can't stand her." She stood up and paced her room. She stopped and walked over to her cell phone. She called Troy's phone number, (Gosh! STALKER!!) knowing that Sharpay would be there.

* * *

Sharpay and Troy, who were asleep, jolted awake after the phone rang. "Ugh, just when I was comfortable." Sharpay groaned getting to her feet. "I'll get it." She said getting up. Troy was going to protest, but decided against it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Barbie."

Sharpay eyes widened as she stood there in fear.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to hide her fear, but it wasn't working as well as she hoped.

She heard a laugh on the other line.

"I want to just give you one last warning."

"And then you will leave me alone?"

"No! Of course not. I'm going to get even worse! Unless, you break up with Troy…"

"That is **not** going to happen!! Do whatever you please!" She shouted getting Troy's attention. He rushed over to her and held her hand.

"I will!"

"And Gabriella, I will fight you till the day I die!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and hung up the phone. She collapsed into Troy's arms and started crying, hard.

He hugged her close and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Shh… It's ok, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She looked up, with many tears still cascading down her face. "You promise."

"I promise." He kissed her on the head. "I love you Troy." He smiled at her. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hey!! **

**Well, like I said, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (You get the point.) sorry!! I have been meaning to update but it's just that I have been so darn busy!!!!! I hope you can all forgive me… I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. The other reason I didn't update for so long was because I had a BIG writers block. **

**If you guys have any ideas for some of the things Gabriella is going to do, PLEASE TELL ME!! I don't know what to do… I have the ending already figured out… I just need to figure out what I am going to do for the chapters from now to the end.**

**And now… the review replies!!**

_Evane21_- **Aw!! Thank you!!! Your review made my day as well!! Hope you liked the update!**

_OoIce QueenoO_- **Yep! I actually updated!! Haha. And I am glad you like the chapter!! And I completely agree about what you said about Gabriella. That made me laugh! I hope you enjoyed this update and I will try my best to update the next chapter quickly!! Haha. Love you!! Maria.**

_CreeksideLovesZashley_- **Thanks for the review!! I am glad you liked it!**

_plasticlittlespastic_- **Haha. I totally agree!! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**

_KUKUxBANANASx4U_- **Thanks!! I hope you enjoy this update!!**

_Unlove You_- **Thank you!! And I know!! I can't believe Zeke either. Haha. I hope you liked this chapter!!**

**I love all the reviews I am getting!! But I would love more!!! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!! Well, I finally updated… and I hope you can forgive me for taking a while but, I was really sick for a few days and couldn't think well so I couldn't think of anything and then I got busy (like usual) and I had to clean my room and pack things up because I am moving to a NEW HOUSE!! Yay!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!! Oh, and I am sorry that the chapter is short... But I wanted to get an update up quickly.**

**Review replies are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned High School Musical… don't you think it would be a Troypay by now?!**

* * *

Gabriella hung up the phone once she heard a "click". She rolled her eyes, remembering what Sharpay said. _I'll fight you till the day I die! _"Please, give me a break. You little drama queen." She sighed as she plopped down onto her bed. She laid down and put her hands behind her head.

"Hm… I have to think of something that I can do to her. I can't hurt her… yet. Ugh! I really need to think of something!" She thought aloud.

"Ok, I can't physically hurt her yet, but I can hurt her mentally…" She trailed off, and an idea popped into her head, an evil grin appearing. "By using her brother…"

* * *

Sharpay awoke the next morning to find herself in Troy's arms. She smiled, and snuggled even closer to him. She looked up to see him asleep. The two stayed like that for another 5 minutes.

Then Sharpay tried to get up, because she was hungry. She tried but then felt the two arms that were linked around her tighten. She laughed. "Troy…" She whined, playfully. "You're not leaving." He mumbled. "But I'm hungry…" She sighed. Then an idea popped into her head. "I'll make you waffles." He jumped up, causing her to fall to the ground. "WAFFLES!! Woo!" He shouted with joy, reminding Sharpay of a little boy. "Wow Troy… You scare me sometimes…" She laughed while standing up and then she walked into the kitchen. She looked in his cabinets, trying to find the mix.

She, eventually, found it and made waffles.

Then she heard loud footsteps coming from the living room. She grinned once she saw Troy charging in with a big, silly grin on his face. "WAFFLES!!" He shouted as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You really like waffles, don't you Troy?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't like them… I love them!" He said. "But what do you love more, the waffles, or me?" She smirked. He pretended to be in deep thought. "Hm… the waffles." He laughed, but stopped when he saw the glare he got from Sharpay. Then she started laughing. "Hey! That's not cool! I thought you really were mad at me!" He said. "I'm not mad! Unless you meant it… then I would be mad." She laughed as she brought over a plate with 3 waffles on it and another with 2.

"Yum!!" Troy shouted with delight as he devoured the waffles that were on his plate.

Sharpay laughed at Troy as she sat down to eat her own waffles.

Once they were done, they went back into the living room.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Troy asked her while they were sitting in the living room, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"I have no idea…" She trailed off. "Well that doesn't help…" Troy smirked. She gasped dramatically and hit his shoulder, laughing. "Hey, what time is it?" Sharpay asked. "Uh… 10." "Dang it!! I need to get home. I'll call you later okay." "Okay. Bye!" "Bye!"

* * *

Sharpay got home and walked into her giant home. "Ryan?" She called out, but heard no response. "Ry? Are you here?" And again, no response. "Obviously not." She mumbled under her breath.

She ran upstairs to her room and threw her stuff onto her bed. "Ugh, I am so tired." She sighed to herself as she sat down on her window seat. "Man, I have not written in my diary for the past few days… Maybe I'll do that."

She grabbed her diary from her little hiding spot, underneath her pillow, and grabbed a pen and sat back down.

_Dear Diary,_

_Dang, I haven't written for a while! Well, let me update what's going on in my life. Troy and I are great!! He is soooo sweet!! I love him!!_

_I finally found out who that person was that is threatening me to break up with Troy!! And you will never guess who it is! It is… Gabby!! I know, it was shocking to me too! I can't believe her… I mean, I knew she could get really jealous, but I never knew she would go that far! And now, she is going out with Ryan!! And he knew about it before they started going out. Well, I know he has always liked her, ever since she moved here that is, but I still cannot believe he is going out with her even though he knew! Why is he going out with her? Hopefully I will figure all of this out and all of this will stop. _

_Oh, and Troy had his birthday party last night!! It was so much fun… despite the fact I had to see Gabby. And it was also when I found out she and Ry were going out. The only thing I enjoyed about seeing Gabby was when we had a giant argument. Ha, I am smiling just thinking of it. We were yelling at each other and, I know this may sound bad, but it felt good! Too bad we were separated by Troy and Ry. Ha, it was fun. My remarks got her speechless sometimes! And after Troy and Ryan separated us, Troy carried me up to his room, while I was kicking and screaming, and we had a good time… After the party, we cleaned up the living room, and after that, cuddled on the couch. Then the phone rang. I got up to answer it… thinking it was Ryan or someone. I answered it and heard the person, in which I despised with a deep, powerful passion. Yep! You guessed it… Gabriella Montez. She started talking to me about having one more chance. I kept saying no and then we just started screaming at each other. And I don't even know what came over me… I was just in a complete mix of confusion, hurt, fright, and anger. And I do admit, screaming "I'll fight you till the day I die!" was just a little over the top… I don't even know why I said it. I hung up right after that and Troy comforted me with a big hug. And I spent the night and the next morning, I was waking up, in Troy's arms, (Ha! Take that Gabriella!) and I tried to get up… but he wouldn't let me up. Then I said, "I'll make you waffles…" And then he just went a little crazy. I think he has a waffle problem… Ha. Then we ate and after a while, I came home. And well… here I am now! Writing in here… So, now that I had updated you, I am going to go and do something! _

_Xoxo Sharpay_

Then Sharpay put her diary back underneath her pillow. "Heh, how Ryan hasn't found that is very surprising to me." She mumbled as she went to her cell phone. 'Hm… I think I'm going to check my text messages… to see if I have anything' She thought as she went to her phone, that she forgot when she went to Troy's.

She had 13 unread messages. (A/N- Ooh!! The unlucky number 13!! OOH!!)

"Ok, there are 3 from Kelsi, 2 from Taylor, 1 from Mom, 1 from Ryan, 2 from Troy, 2 from Martha, 1 from Chad, and 1 from… wait, I don't know this number." She said quietly to herself. "Well I read it anyway… It won't hurt… Oh!" She squeaked as she read it to herself. "Turn around and walk to your kitchen… and look around in the cabinets." She took a deep breath and slowly walked to her kitchen.

She walked down her staircase, slowly, and silently, still holding her phone. She had a look of terror as she walked into the kitchen. "Ok, look in the cabinets…" She told herself as she opened the first cabinet she came to. "Now, wha… AGH!!"

* * *

Troy sat alone in his room, throwing a ball into the air and catching it. Let's just say… he was bored.

"There's only us, there's only this, forget regret, or life is yours to miss, no other road, no other way, no day but today…"(A/N- Haha... RENT, got to love it!!) He picked up his phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello…" "Troy!! Please get over here! Quickly!" He didn't even need to ask why. "Of course Shar! I'll be over there before you can say 'butterscotch'" "Butterscotch?" "Whatever! I just be over there soon!" He laughed as he hung his cell phone and then he remembered that it must have been really important that he got over there quickly. He then ran to his car and drove, quite fast, to Sharpay's house.

* * *

Troy burst through the front door of Sharpay's giant house. "Sharpay?!" "In the kitchen…" He heard a weak, quiet voice call out. He ran into the room, seeing Sharpay in the corner, hugging herself tightly with fear clear in her eyes.

"Shar, what's wrong?" He said, caressing her cheek.

She looked into his eyes, with tears cascading down her cheeks. She was trembling, terribly, and she pointed to a cabinet. He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet and she buried her face into his side as the two walked over to the cabinet.

Once there, Troy realized why she was so freaked out. Inside the cabinet, was a Ken doll, with its head popped off. And with it, was a note. He slowly reached for the note and he looked down to Sharpay. "Have you read this yet?" She shook her head. "Ok," He said as he opened the note. "'Sharpay, I told you to break up with him, but you just won't listen… maybe if something happens to your brother, you will listen! Yea, if you don't break up with Troy, then what happened to this doll… will happen to Ryan! Think about it Sharpay… It's your decision.' My goodness!! She is a complete psycho!" He said and then he heard a large cry and felt a tight embrace.

He patted Sharpay comfortingly on her back and assured her that everything would be all right.

"No! You're wrong Troy! You're wrong… it won't be all right. She'll just keep doing more things if we stay together. And Troy, I don't know if we should stay together. It's not that I don't love you, because I do… a lot, but I love Ryan too and I don't want him hurt…" She said, even more upset than earlier.

Then Troy thought of a plan. "Wait! I know what we can do!" "What?" "We can act like we broke up, but secretly stay together! And at school, we should act more different than we did so it gives a better affect." "What do you mean?" "Um, you could be really mean to everyone, and it happened because I broke up with you…" "And what about you? If I have to be mean, you have to do something." She said, with a raised eyebrow. "Uh… well, I could act mean to you and be the 'golden boy' at school." "You already are the 'golden boy'" She smirked. "Well, I'll act more the part." She looked at him for a minute and nodded her head slightly. "That just might work. We could actually pull this off! But, I don't want to be mean… then people will hate me. And I don't want to lose some of the great friends I already have…" "Then maybe tell them you are pretending to be mean…" "But for what reason?! I can't tell them about our plan completely, no matter how good of friends they are." "An… acting experience…" He suggested. "That could also work… Gosh Troy! You are just full of good ideas today!" She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yea…" He replied with a grin. She playfully rolled her eyes. "I cannot wait for Monday now…" She whispered in his ear. "Neither can I." He said with a sparkle in his eye. Then, they relaxed together and prepared things for Monday.

* * *

**Well… there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it. This took me a while to think of… Like I said in the chapter before, I am having a huge writers block… still! If you could, in a review or PM, please give me some ideas for the story, I already have the ending figured out though. But if you did, I would really appreciate it!!**

**And now, THE REVIEW REPLIES!! **

_**And-You-Thought-I-Cared- **_**Haha… Thanks Becky… And to answer your question, I do love it when school gets cancelled! Snow days rule! And I know that was cheesy in the other chapter Becky… but I could not think of ANYTHING!! If only I asked you, I probably would have made it so she gave him a boat or something. Haha**

_**CreeksideLovesZashley**_- **Thank you so much for the review!! I am glad you liked the chapter… and I agree, Troy is really nice!! Man, I am jealous… I want a guy like him! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

_**Unlove You**_**- I totally agree with you about Gabriella… and Troy!! Haha. I also LOVE Troy and Sharpay… adorable!! And thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

_**OoIce QueenoO**_**- Aw! Thanks Kaylynn!! I loved that part too!! I got that from the musical Wicked… it was one of my favorite parts!! And I am glad you loved this chapter… and I hope you loved this one as well!!**

**Please Revew!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am just hoping you enjoy the chapter!! I just keep getting many many many writer blocks. Anyway, enjoy and review!!**

**Review replies are at the bottom**

**Disclaimer- I am not, nor will I ever, be that girl...**

It was now Monday. Sharpay burst out of bed when her alarm went off. She went to her closet and picked out an outfit. After 15-20 minutes, she finally settled on a pair of dark jeans, white tank and a black button up jacket. She straightened her hair and put on her make-up. Then, she ran down the stairs and grabbed her purse, school stuff, and put on her black high heels. She noticed that Ryan was already gone… he knew what her plan was and he promised to keep it a secret. She got into her car, put in her Chicago CD and blasted it, and drove to school.

Finally, she got to school and parked. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She strutted up to the doors of the school and walked down the halls of the school. She held her head up high and was heading toward her locker.

When walking down the hall, she ran into someone and shouted. "Watch where you are going!!" She wish she didn't have to be mean, but it was for Ryan's sake. The little freshman's eyes grew wide with fear and he ran away.

Sharpay suddenly felt guilty but ignored it. "What! What are you all looking at!? Mind your own business!" Sharpay screeched.

Then Troy came up. "Gee Sharpay, must you be so mean?" She put on her acting face and tried to hide her smile. This was something she and him had practiced for the whole weekend. "Oh, Bolton. Must you be so arrogant and irritating?" She asked, rolling her eyes rudely. He looked unaffected. "Sorry Sharpay, but your insults won't affect me." "Fine, but just know one thing Bolton." "And what is that?" " I completely loathe you and I always will." Troy's face was priceless… it appeared as if he didn't even know what the word 'loathe' meant. "It means I completely HATE you…" Sharpay said while nodding her head. "I KNOW THAT!!" He stiffened up a bit. "Do you think I am really that stupid?!" "Yes, yes I do." She smiled crudely. And with that, she turned and finished her walk to her locker. Once there, Sharpay cracked up. 'That was so much fun! It was fun when Troy and I practiced it but it was even more fun when we did it in front of an audience.'

She then did her combination, got her books for her first and second period, and walked to homeroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Darbus." She said kindly and sat down in her usual seat, in front of Ryan.

"Hey Ry." She said as she sat down. "Hey Shar. How is your acting experiment coming along?" "It's going good. But, not much has really happened." "Oh, ok. Cool." Then their conversation was over.

When Sharpay looked over to the door, she saw Gabriella walk in. She got up walked over to Gabriella. "He broke up with me… happy now?" She asked coolly. "Very." She smirked. Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked over to her seat, but on her way, she shoved Troy out of her way and had to hold in a laugh.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Darbus greeted everyone in the classroom.

She heard a few grumbled 'Good mornings' and 'How is your day so far?'

"Good to see that you all are awake today as well. Anyway, on with class!…"

After school, Sharpay and Troy had another "argument" and many people saw this, including Gabriella. "Hm, I guess they really did break up." She told herself and then she walked to her own car and drove home.

For a whole month, the plan Troy and Sharpay had thought of went well.

They both were at Troy's house and were snuggling with each other on the couch. "So, our plan is going pretty well, huh?" Sharpay asked. "I would say so." Then a thought ran through Sharpay's head. "Troy? What if Gabriella figured out all of this was a plan… what if she figured out that we are still together?" Troy pulled her closer and whispered. "Shar, she won't find out… and if she was suspicious, don't you think she would've tried to figure out if we were together or not?" "I guess." She smiled. "Troy." "Yea?" "I love you…" She yawned as she fell fast asleep. "I love you too."

The next day at school, Sharpay was walking down the empty hallway early in the morning when all of a sudden, two arms pulled her into the janitor's closet. She was about to scream, but didn't, since she saw that it was Troy, and before she could say anything, she was pulled in a VERY tight hug. "Um, Troy. I'm not a major in biology but I think people need to breathe in order to live." She laughed. "Now why did you pull me in here?" "I've missed you." "Troy, you see me everyday…" "I mean, I miss you here, at school." "Oh! Well, to be honest, I do too." She said. "That's great! I…" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his. Sharpay kissed him so fiercely and passionate and he couldn't help it, but he kissed her back. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Even though it was dark, Troy could see Sharpay's pearly white smile.

"I think it's time for us to go back to class." She said quietly. "Yea… I'll go out first so no one gets any ideas." "Ok." "Oh, and one more thing." "What?" "You might want to go to the bathroom and fix your hair, make-up, and almost everything..." He smirked. She laughed and pushed him out. "See you later." "Bye!"

Troy left the janitor's closet, but didn't notice Gabriella peaking out from a wall near it.

"Hm… I wonder why he was in there…" She decided to stay a few minutes to see if anyone else was in there.

Suddenly, she saw Sharpay Evans walk out. Her eyes widened as she saw her walk out. "Gee! How can I be so stupid! I should've known that she and Troy didn't break up." She said to herself.

She was so furious that she went through the whole day thinking of what she could do to get back at Sharpay.

The final school bell rang and Sharpay ran to her locker to get ready to go. Once she finished that, she ran outside to her car and drove home.

"Hey! Anyone home?!" She shouted as she walked in. "Home alone… again." She sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

She started cooking macaroni and cheese when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hmm… I wonder who this is." She asked aloud.

But, once again, as she started to read the message, she quickly regretted opening the phone in the first place.

Hello Sharpay… turn around, I have great surprise for you…

"What?" But she did what she was told. But once she turned, she saw a dark figure strike her in the head with a glass vase.

**Oooooo!! Cliff hanger!! Haha. Well, it kind of is… since I'm figuring you all already know who it is. Anyway, was it good or bad? Have any good ideas? I REALLY NEED THEM!!**

**And I want to thank all of you who are reviewing… they mean a LOT to me! But, my reviews per chapter are decreasing… PLEASE REVIEW!! Or else I won't know what to do next and they also make me all happy inside! Haha. And now, here are the replies!**

**Evane21- _Thanks for the review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**Unlove You- _Haha. You're review cracked me up! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!! _**

**OoIce QueenoO- _Haha. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter!! And I totally agree with you about Gabbi! Unfortunately, Troy and Sharpay's failed... FAILED!! (sniffle sniffle) And I know it seems bad for Sharpay now, but trust me... it will be okay in the end!! I hope you liked this chapter!!_**

**And-You-Thought-I-Cared- _Haha! I love your reviews Becky!! But man... that was a fun night that night... And did you enjoy your goldfish?? I DID!! Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! _**

**And once again, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you and have a nice day. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey! Well, I updated quicker than I thought I would! Unfortunately, this chapter is really short... but it is just a filler chapter. One reason for it is that I am still having a writers block, but I do know how I am ending the story... I just don't know what to do from here to there. Ok, I really need to shut up so you guys can read the chapter. :D_**

**_Review replies are at the bottom!!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, don't you think it would've been a Troypay by now?!_**

Troy was walking down to Sharpay's house, due to the small distance between their houses. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door. "Shar? It's Troy! Are you here?" He heard no reply.

Since her car was in the driveway and her house lights were on, he started to get suspicious and worried. He opened the front door and walked in. "Shar?"

He walked down the long, narrow hallway, passing an empty living room. "Sharpay?" He called, getting a little freaked out now. He kept looking around the first floor of her house. He finally came to the kitchen.

"Shar? Are you in…Oh my God!" Troy exclaimed as he saw Sharpay, lying on the floor, unconscious, and with a small puddle of blood near her head. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no…" He repeated as he rushed over to her.

He checked her pulse. "Oh thank goodness! She is still alive." He sighed in relief. He then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to his house, sat her in the passenger seat in his car, got in the driver's seat, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

I need to get a room immediately!" Troy told the lady at the check-in desk.

"Sir, there are many other people waiting to check in. You need to wait…"

"I'm not going to wait!" He shouted, and then his voice got dangerously low. "I'm not going to wait for a freaking room. I have a girl who has a deep gash in the back of her head. I need a room now." He growled.

The, now intimidated and frightened, lady quickly got a room for Sharpay.

Whenever Sharpay wasn't being taken in for x-rays or any other things the doctor needed to do, Troy was by her side. Sharpay had still not awoken since Troy had found her earlier that day.

While he was sitting with her, he heard a noise. He looked at Sharpay and had seen her moving in her sleep. "Oh, thank the Lord she's alive." He whispered into her hair. He stayed with her the rest of the night.

* * *

Troy was napping, still at Sharpay's side, and was dreaming sweet dreams.

_I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic!…_

Troy jerked awake and saw that Sharpay's phone was going off. (A/N- Pretend he found it and brought it for her for whenever she wakes up)

"Hello?" He answered tiredly.

"Hey Troy? This is Ryan."

"Hey Ryan. What's up?"

"Do you know where Sharpay is? I just got home and I can't find her."

Troy cursed silently to himself. How terrible was he, he didn't even tell Ryan where Sharpay was!

"Dude! I am so sorry I didn't call earlier but Sharpay's in the hospital. She has a deep cut in her head. I think it was from a vase or something."

"OMG! Are you serious Troy!?" "Yes," "What hospital is she at?" "The Mercy that is about five minutes from your house." "Ok, I will be over in about, well, five minutes!"

Then, when Troy heard the 'click', he hung up and sighed. He really hoped Sharpay would be ok.

**Five minutes later…**

Troy was, once again, jerked awake by the sound of Ryan bursting through the door, sighing and gasping for air.

"Ryan, did you run all the way here?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I drove here and _then_ I ran."

* * *

Troy laughed and stood up. He then looked at Sharpay and sighed. "I really hope she will be ok." "Me too Troy… Me too."

* * *

**_Yup, I told you it was short. And I am very sorry, I don't like making short updates but I needed to get something up! Please review... they make my day!!_**

**_And now, for the review replies!_**

**_And-You-Thought-I-Cared- Becky, that WAS one of your funniest and random reviews I have recieved. And those two new stories are for Wicked. I am very glad you enjoyed those goldfish. ADOLPHO!! Haha._**

**_OoIce QueenOo- Hey Kaylynn! I actually like your idea... I might put that in with what I'm going to do at the end. And I agree, poor Sharpay! I can't believe I did it to her, but something had to happen. :) Anyhoo, Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Love ya! Maria_**

**_Going2Alaska- Thank you for reviewing!! And I know, Gabriella is psychotic! Lol. Something will happen to her eventually... but I'm not saying what. You'll just have to wait and find out! :)_**

**_Evane21-- Thanks for reviewing! And even though this update was short, I hope you enjoyed it! :)_**

**_xzashleyxashleyx-- Lol, you're review made me laugh. (in a good way!!) And I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one. :)_**

**_Unlove You-- haha, it's fine, I don't think you are that weird. Trust me, I know wierd. Lol. And thank you for reviewing! It made my day! And I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter... and I hope you like it one!_**

**_Ok, here is my shoutout to all of you that are reviewing-- I am sooooooo glad that you guys are reviewing... some of you are reviewing almost every chapter!! It makes me so happy to find some from you. I LOVE YOU ALL!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello civilization!! Lol. Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it…. I just started it last night because I have literally been VERY busy. (I took 3 finals last week, rhythm express auditions, dance, school, and king's island.) Even though this one is short like the last one… I still hope you like it! I also hope this was up quick enough for all of you!!_

_Disclaimer- See the previous pages… I am getting sick of saying I don't own it._

_Review replies are at the bottom!!_

* * *

Troy remained by Sharpay, day and night, and waited to see if she woke up. It had been nearly a week since Troy found her lying on the ground, in her kitchen, with a giant gash in her head. The doctor's said that she wouldn't die, the cut wasn't too bad, but she would be asleep for a while.(A/N—they already fixed the gash in her head… now they are just waiting for her to wake up.)

"Come on son. She won't be waking up for a while now." Sharpay's doctor, Dr. Oz, told him. Troy looked at him with red, puffed, and tired eyes. "I'm not leaving her side. I want to see her wake up and make sure she is safe at all times."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can stay for as long as you want. I'll be back later, and if anything happens, call me over." And while he walked out, Troy heard a muttered, 'teenagers'. Troy rolled his eyes as well and looked down at Sharpay's sleeping state.

"She looks so gorgeous when she sleeps." He whispered. He held her hand and sighed.

He rested his head, when he felt something. His head shot up and saw Sharpay, shifting in her sleep and waking up. Troy's eyes widened and he took quick breaths.

"Doc!! Doc, Get in here!!" He shouted as his face lightened up with delight.

"What is it…. Oh my lord!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Sharpay.

Both of the guys helped Sharpay sit up. She coughed, and then looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, very confused. She then turned to Troy. "Troy! What are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head, but quickly put it back the way it was due to the dizziness and throbbing.

Troy comforted her. "Shar, you're at the hospital. I came over last week and I saw you in the kitchen, on the ground with a giant cut in the back of your head."

She looked confused. "Well that would explain the headache. How long have I been in here?" "A week…" "A WEEK?!" She shrieked. The doctor took a deep breath, not afraid to show he was annoyed. "Sorry… a week?" She asked, shocked.

Troy nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, but the good thing is that you are ok and alive." She smiled. "Were you here the whole time?" "As long as I could." Her eyes filled with tears. "Aw! Troy!" She did her best to got towards him to give him a hug, but couldn't. Troy saw the hurt so he went up to her to give her the hug.

"Ahem." The young couple turned their attention to the doctor.

"Well, since you are well and are ok, you are almost free to go… most likely tomorrow." He said, as if it were rehearsed. He then walked away.

Troy looked down at Sharpay and grinned. "I personally think they should get new doctors here… ones that are at least kind." Sharpay did a small laughed, which was the best she could at the moment. He grinned and sighed, then hugged her a little tighter. "I'm so happy you are alright." He told her. "And I'm happy to be alright." She smiled.

Troy gave her a soft kiss. "I can't wait until you get to leave." "Same here…"

* * *

The next day, Doctor Oz gave Sharpay a little check-up. "Well, you look good right now. You can go now." She grinned and Troy helped her up. He helped her walk out of the building and then picked her up, bridal style, and put her in the passenger seat, while he went in the driver's seat.

They drove to Sharpay's house, and Troy carried her up to the door.

Sharpay giggled. "You know Troy, I could've walked up here myself." She smirked.

"I know, but it's fun to carry you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ok, I just wanted to." She laughed once again. "I love that laugh… I am so glad I didn't have to lose it."

"Troy, I wasn't close to dying. The doctor even said that the cut wasn't that deep or bad."

"I know, but I was just worrying." She smiled, gratefully, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, I love that you worried about me. But please don't get all freaky about it."

"Do you know how it happened."

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

"Well, that gives me more reason to worry." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll be careful." Then an idea struck her. "You know, I could be in less danger if I had _someone_ here to protect me." She gave him a puppy-dog face. He grinned. "Hmm…. And who exactly would that person be?" She giggled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the house.

* * *

_Ok, there it was!! Like I said, it was short... but once again, I still have THE worst writers block I have EVER had! But, I still hope you enjoyed it!! And now, for the review replies!!_

_Evane21- I am so glad you enjoy this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!_

_Xzashleyxashleyx- Well, Sharpay is ok!! YAY!! Haha. And I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_OoIce QueenoO- Haha. Thanks! I didn't realize that about the ringtone until I re-read the chapter. Hehe. And I am hoping you loved this chapter too!! _

_Going2Alaska- Thanks for the review!! I am glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!!_

_And that is all of the ones I got for the last one! I am so happy people like this story. Now, I have one favor… PLEASE REVIEW!! It's my birthday and I would love some reviews as a gift! Haha, well the point is, please, please, PLEASE review!! _

_Maria_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated as often as I have wanted. School has really gotten to me and then I had some birthday things and and some show choir stuff. But now that school is out, I hopefully will update things much quicker! :D I worked pretty hard on this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own it?**

**Review replies are at the bottom!!**

BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

"Ugh." Sharpay slammed her hand onto the snooze button on her alarm clock. She sat up in her bed, and yawned.

She got up and walked to her closet, trying to find what to wear. "Hm… Let's see, let's see." She said to herself while searching through the millions of clothes.

After about 10 minutes, she found one.

"Yes… this one is perfect!!" She squealed. She wanted to find a great outfit for today because it was the last day before Winter Break.

She put on a pair of bright blue jeans from Forever 21, a baby tee from Forever 21, and she had her hair down, straightened, with a bright blue bow in her hair. She smiled as she looked at her reflection.

She ran and grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door to her pink convertible.

As she drove, she blasted her RENT CD and sang along with it, loudly.

She got to school after "Take Me Or Leave Me" ended. She took the keys out and locked the car doors. Then, she went to wait for Troy.

She sat in the auditorium waiting. While she waited, she went to the piano, and started to play.

* * *

Gabriella was currently driving to school, thinking. 'I am so glad. I bet Sharpay won't be back today.' She pulled into the parking lot and she walked in.

She heard music… and it was music that she didn't hear often.

'Someone must be here…' She thought as she followed the sound. She walked around the school, still following the lovely music.

She finally got to the auditorium… and then she opened the door, being the nosey person she is. She looked inside and gasped. She quickly covered her mouth and went back out of the auditorium.

"Oh… My… God!! I thought she was still in the hospital! Ugh, dang, she's a fighter, but I'm not a quitter…"

* * *

Troy got to his locker that day before school started. He opened it and then two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" A voice said.

"Chad?! What the heck?!" He just shook his head. "I don't know, I was bored." He said, with an amused face.

Troy just shook his head. "Chad, Chad, Chad. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. Troy sighed and got his stuff out. He closed his locker to see Sharpay standing there. "Hello Troy!" She giggled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Shar. Are we still hanging out after school today?" She grinned. "Yup!" Then she laughed. The three walked to homeroom.

Once they got to homeroom, Sharpay sat down and took her usual seat in front of Ryan. She got comfortable, but had a weird feeling, like someone was staring at her.

She turned around and then wished she didn't. It wasn't a pretty sight… It was Gabriella giving the iciest, meanest, deadliest glare she had ever thought was possible.

She locked eyes with her for a few seconds. Sharpay quickly broke it and turned around fast. She shivered as she kept seeing that glare, since it was stuck in her mind.

"Apparently Gabriella isn't happy I'm back…" Sharpay thought as she put her purse on the ground and faced Ms. Darbus.

"Good morning class!"

There were a few "morning"s heard around the room. Ms. Darbus ignored the non-enthusiastic class as she glowed with excitement.

"I have an announcement to make! It is about our school's musical!!" After hearing this, Sharpay shot her full attention towards her teacher.

"This year's musical is going to be… RENT!!"

The people who were interested in theater were very excited. Sharpay had a BIG grin on her face and she turned to face Ryan.

"Ryan! Can you believe it?? We are going to do Rent!!" "I know!"

"All the auditions will be after winter break. So, just watch the movie or something, learn the songs. When you have a favorite, choose that, and sing it for the audition. And be ready for dance auditions and be ready to read a script!" Then, before anyone had anything to say, the bell rang for first period. Everyone ran out.

Sharpay ran up to Troy. "Hey you!"

"Hey!"

"Are you going to do Rent?" He nodded. "Yeah. I think it will be a lot of fun. Are you goi… oh wait. That's a stupid question! Of course you're going to do it."

Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty much a given that I'm going to do it. I'm auditioning for Mimi, and if I don't get that, I want to play Maureen, she has the best songs!" She had a big grin plastered on her face. "Who are you going to try to get?"

Troy thought for a minute. "Um, I'm going to audition for Roger and probably Mark." "Awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Yeah."

They reached their next classroom and took their seats.

And the day continued.

* * *

Sharpay got home and was so happy. She had two weeks until she had to go back to school. And she was also happy because she already knew the song she was going to audition with. She was going to do "Out Tonight". It was one of her favorites.

She went downstairs to her basement. She went to the big plasma TV and got a things ready for Troy. He was coming over.

She then fixed the entire basement to make it perfect.

Then she ran upstairs to get some popcorn and other snacks they could eat while watching the movie.

After she set everything up, she heard the doorbell ring.

She ran to the door and opened it, and saw Troy standing there.

"Hello my darling." He said with a smile.

"Hello!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

* * *

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Sharpay asked Troy as she went over to the movies.

"Well, since we are doing Rent for school, how about we watch that and practice the songs while we watch it?"

"Ok!" She squealed as she grabbed the movie and put it in.

And during every song, Troy and Sharpay were up singing. They were having a blast.

The movie was close to being over, and Sharpay and Troy were singing the last song, "Finale B".

And during it, The power went out. Sharpay screamed and jumped into Troy's arms, just like how Scooby would've done to Shaggy, and held onto him tightly.

"Again?!" Troy yelled loudly. Then, Sharpay's cell phone went off.

Sharpay and Troy shared a look, then Sharpay got up to pick up the phone, but she forgot to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello… Barbie."

"Gabriella, what do you want?!"

"I am only going to give you one chance Sharpay. And that will be it. I swear to you that I will follow through on that."

"Look, I am going to say this for the last time, NOTHING you can do will make me break up with Troy."

"Fine. You asked for it. Just know, You will pay for this… and it will be bad."

"Just leave us alone! Why can't you do that?!"

"Just be aware Sharpay… You will rue the day you started dating Troy!"

"Um… rue?"

"Whatever."

Then she heard a small click, then she knew that Gabriella hung up.

Sharpay turned to face Troy, a look of fear shown in her eyes.

Then she leaped into his arms on the couch. "Troy, what are we going to do?" She sobbed into his shirt.

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shh… it's going to be ok." He whispered into her ear, softly.

"How can you be sure?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I just know, and I will keep you safe, I will not let that psycho hurt you."

Sharpay smiled, and gave Troy a very soft, tender kiss.

And then, they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

**Ok. There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on it. It wasn't the best chapter but it was the best I could come up with for now.**

**Oh, and I can't choose who should play who in their play, Rent. In a review or a PM, tell me who you think would be good for a character. I already know who Sharpay and Troy are going to play but I don't know who Gabriella, Ryan, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad.(yeah, I'm mixing it up a bit. lol.) I would REALLY apreciate it!! **

**And now, for the review replies!!**

**Going2Alaska- Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Evane21-Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**OoIce QueenoO- Aw, thanks! And I would demand for another doctor too... he is a meanie bobeanie! LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xzashleyxashleyx- Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**CreeksideLovesZashley-Aw, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Please review!! They make me smile!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everybody! I'm sorry, I know it's summer but still, I'm busy! Eh, but I'll still do my very best to update and everything. I spent a while on this, I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**Review Replies at the bottom!**_

Dark holiday chapter 12

It was audition day at East High. Sharpay was actually nervous, she really wanted the part, but with Gabriella here, she didn't know what would happen. She went into the auditorium and sat down with her brother.

"Hey Ry! Are you excited?" "Yeah, I really hope I get the part of Mark." "Ryan, I know you will get Mark." "And you will get Mimi." He said with a grin. Sharpay smiled. "I want that role so bad. I mean, I would be happy if I played Maureen, but Mimi, I've always wanted to play that role." Ryan patted Sharpay on the back. "Don't worry Shar, you'll get it."

While Ryan and Sharpay continued their chat, Troy came over and sat down next to Sharpay. "Hello!" "Hi Troy." Sharpay said as she gave him a quick kiss, trying not to get in trouble for PDA. Right after they broke apart, Mrs. Darbus came out with an over-dramatic entrance.

"Hello my drama-loving students! Today, we are going to do our open auditions for RENT! I will read from the list of people, and it will go from the bottom of the list to the top. Which means we will start off with Chad Danforth."

Gasps and snickers were heard from around the auditorium. Chad walked up to the stage. "It was a dare!" He shouted, angered.

"Okay Chad, what are you singing for us today?"

"I will be…" He winced, "singing 'One Song Glory'. And I'm guessing I'm not going to be the only guy singing it."

He took a breath and sung.

People had their ears covered but were surprised to hear an actually good singing voice.

Sharpay's eyes widened. She leant into Troy, and whispered into his ear, "I never knew Chad was a singer." He turned to face Sharpay, with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm one of the only people who knew that." Sharpay still was amazed and then she turned to face Chad.

After he was done, there was a loud applause. Once it quieted down, Mrs. Darbus stood and gave an impressed look. "Very good Chad! I never would have thought you could sing due to your basketball obsession." Chad just glared. "Even though I don't think of you as a Roger, I have a feeling that you could get another character in the musicale." She sat back down and waved him off. "You may go now." Chad grinned. "Ok."

"Now, lets move on to…"

30 minutes later…

"Ok. We have three last students auditioning. First up, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella got up and walked to the front.

"Ok. I'm going to sing 'Light My Candle'. But I'm going to only sing Mimi's part."

"Ok. You may start."

Gabriella gave a big fake smile as she started.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes, in annoyance. Gabriella shot a LOT of looks over at Troy. And Troy was pretty annoyed. Sharpay had to admit though, she was good, REALLY good. Sharpay had a feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She was nervous.

Troy saw the look on her face and rubbed her back comfortingly. He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Shar, you'll get Mimi." Sharpay smiled and shifted in her seat to face him. "Thank you Troy." "Anything for you Shar."

Then Gabriella ended her song. She grinned as applause arose from the people in the theater.

Mrs. Darbus stood up. "Very good, very good. I think you will get a role in this, you have a good voice for it. Now, you can go. Next, Troy Bolton."

Troy stood up. "Wish me luck." "Break a leg." She said with a grin. Troy smiled and ran up to the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'll be singing 'One Song Glory' like almost every boy did."

"Ok. You can start."

Troy started singing and he shot Sharpay many looks, and it caused her heart to melt. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Gabriella noticed this, and she glared, and it was as if you could die by looking at it. 'Stupid Sharpay. I hate her. Ugh, I better get Mimi. I better get the lead again and have her be the understudy again!'

Once Troy finished, many people started cheering. And a lot of girls were screaming, especially Sharpay.

Mrs. Darbus shushed down the people, mainly girls, and told Troy what she thought. "Very good Troy. I am glad you joined the theater! I think you will get a good role in this musicale." She grinned and then said, "Sharpay Evans, you are up!" She turned to Ryan and Troy, "Wish me luck!"

Then she went up to the stage. She stood up there tall and proud. "I will be singing 'Out Tonight'. This is one of my favorites so I hope you all enjoy this." She then turned on her CD player that had a CD with the song on karaoke.

She started the song, and most of the people in the auditorium were speechless. This was not the kind of style they were used to hearing Sharpay sing. They were used to hearing very over-the-top songs with choreography. This was much different. This was a BIG flirty song. And it had a little edge in it. They were very speechless, but it didn't mean they didn't like it.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was fuming. She knew Sharpay was good, but she wasn't hoping she would be this good. Sharpay would shoot Troy little waves and such, with made Gabriella roll her eyes and gag. She then started hoping that Mrs. Darbus wasn't enjoying it, so she turned towards her, and then frowned, Mrs. Darbus was LOVING it.

Finally, it was over, and all of the people were cheering. Gabriella even was clapping, but then realized what she was doing, so she quickly stopped and glared.

Sharpay was grinning ear to ear and waited for Mrs. Darbus' response to her audition.

"VERY good job Sharpay! Just as usual! You never fail to surprise me. Or make me proud to call you one of my star pupils. I'm not thinking you will get a lead, I know you will."

Then Sharpay's eyes widened and she then got off the stage, knowing Mrs. Darbus was done.

She got to her seat and then Mrs. Darbus started talking to all of them.

"The Cast List will be posted up tomorrow outside of the auditorium and outside my room. You all did a great job. You may go and do whatever until your next class starts."

And then she was gone and Sharpay turned to Ryan and Troy. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Hm, I don't know. Hey are you guys busy tonight?" Troy asked.

Sharpay and Ryan turned to face each other and then turned back to Troy. "No." They said.

"Cool, do you guys want to go see a movie or something?"

"Sure!" Sharpay said with a giant grin.

"But what movie?" Ryan asked. Troy thought for a moment. "Um, how about Hancock?" Sharpay and Ryan's faces brightened up.

"Heck yeah!" They shouted at the same time. "I've wanted to see that movie since I saw the commercials for it!" Sharpay told him, still smiling. Troy grinned. "Yeah, how about, uh, 7:35 at the Albuquerque Mall?(I don't know if there is one, just pretend.)" "Ok." Then the bell rang. "Well, let's go." The trio all were walking out, talking about what they were going to do that night after the movie. After they left the auditorium, Gabriella came out from behind a wall, with a big smirk.

"Hm, 7:35 at the Albuquerque Mall… I think I can make it." She then left the auditorium, feeling mischievous.

_**Ooooooh! I wonder what Gabriella is going to do! Hmmm… Haha. And Chad auditioning for a musical?! Haha. But, he was good! :) Haha.**_

_**I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**_

_**And now for the review replies!**_

_**CreeksideLovesZashley**__**- Thanks for the review and I will be sure to check out the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Evane21**__**- Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**OoIce QueenoO- Aw, thanks! It's ok by the way. Not everyone has seen RENT. I kind of have it figured out on who's going to be who. I'm also going to have some random people get some of the roles. Haha. And I'm glad you don't mind me not updating that often. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Ok, thank you to all of you that are reviewing!! The reviews make me SO happy! BUT, I'm getting really upset at how few reviews I am getting. On one chapter I got about 9! Now I've just been getting a few… like for this chapter, I only have 3! :( I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed… It lets me know people like this story and it makes me really happy to come on here and see that someone like something I wrote. So, basically what I'm saying is, PLEASE review! :)**_

**_Maria_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyy!  
Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry for not updating! I have been so busy!! It's not even funny! I've had stuff going on almost every day of the week! I mean, I haven't updated in almost 3 months! Or more! I am really sorry. Hopefully I will be able to write more. I also have been having a terrible writers block.**

**OH and I almost forgot, It seems as though I didn't write this in my last chapter. The day of the musical auditions was the last day of school before winter break! Just thought I'd tell you now!**

**And ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! I'VE WORKED HARD ON IT!**

Dark Holiday Chapter 13

The trio arrived at the mall to watch Hancock, and they chose a good row, had popcorn, Sourpatch Kids, and waters. They were all excited. But what they didn't know was that Gabriella was there as well, 2 rows behind them, along with Zeke.

"Gabriella, I don't think we should be doing this, I mean yeah, I really like Sharpay and all, but I don't think we should be here." Zeke whispered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up, and we should be here. This isn't right! They don't belong together! I deserve him!!!!" She softly screamed.

Zeke sighed. "Fine." He muttered.

--

"This is a great movie." Sharpay whispered to Troy. "Yeah, it is." He smiled and pulled her hand into his. She smiled up at him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella saw, and scoffed in disgust.

They all watched the movie with no interruptions.

--

"So, tomorrow's Christmas…" Sharpay said to Troy. (A/N – I haven't been very good at keeping track of the days. So if I'm wrong, just pretend! Ha) She and Troy decided to take a walk in the park, after they dropped Ryan home. The walked, hand in hand.

"So it is…" He said, trailing off.

Sharpay smiled at him, "I'm going to be with my parents all morning, and maybe you and I can hang out for a few hours. And then we can have a small get together at my place. What do you think about that?" She told him.

"I think that would be great, I'll pick you up around, um, 3:00?"

"That sounds good."

Then they started to walk in silence, and then it started to rain, not hard, but nice and peaceful.

Sharpay looked up, and then looked into Troy's eyes.

"This is one of those times where I don't care if Gabriella wants us apart." She whispered.

"I feel the same way." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. Sharpay and Troy both melted into the kiss, and she put her arms around his neck.

They stayed in that position for a long time.

Sharpay looked at him, and then kissed him again, and smiled.

Troy nuzzled his face in her hair, "I think we should get you home, it's cold."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

They walked, hand in hand, to the car. Troy opened her door for her, and then walked to his side.

The drive home was silent, but it was nice.

They arrived at the Evan's estate, and Troy walked Sharpay up to her house door.

"Bye Troy, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek, and then walked into the house.

Troy smiled, and then walked to his car, and drove home.

----

Sharpay walked into her house, quietly because Ryan was asleep and her parents were on a business trip.

She went into the kitchen to make cookies, like she did every year. They were always chocolate/caramel chip cookies. And she also made candy cane sugar cookies.

An hour passed and she had put all the cookies in the oven. She went to the living room to watch a movie till the cookies were done.

She put Elf in, because it was a funny movie and would keep her mind off of Gabriella.

Suddenly the room began to get cold. Sharpay looked around, and noticed she could hear outside, like one of her windows were open.

Becoming very frightened, she got up and looked around the house for an open window, and sure enough, one was open.

Sharpay started to get really scared, and shut the window. She then walked into the living room.

"Gabriella, I know you're here. Just cut the act and come out."

She walked around, still searching for a sign that Gabriella was there.

"I'm not joking, get out here."

She heard a sound behind her, but saw nothing.

She sighed. "I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me."

She took a deep breath and stepped into the dining room, to see that there was a little sticky note on the back of a chair.

Curious, she ripped it off the chair, to see what it read.

"Merry Christmas… BARBIE."

Sharpay dropped the note and ran up to her room to pack up her stuff, since she was going to go to someone's house immediately, and then she grabbed a phone to call the police.

She picked it up off the base, and then felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"AH!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. She dropped the phone. Sharpay looked at her leg, to find it bleeding, heavily. She took deep breaths, to try to keep calm, but it didn't work out so well.

She tried to get up, but it hurt too much, so she just pulled herself across the floor. She had tears steaming down her face, her vision poor. She grabbed her cell phone, but discovered it was dead.

"NO!" She screamed.

She finally stood up, and ran out the door, despite the throbbing pain in her leg.

Once she got in the hallway, by the three flights of stairs, she saw a shadowy figure behind her, she turned, and there was Gabriella.

Sharpay screamed and she moved back, but went too far, causing her to fall down the stairs.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, in excruciating pain. She looked up to see Gabriella at the top of the staircase, smirking at her.

Sharpay, crawled to the kitchen, where there was a backdoor that led outside.

The door was locked from the outside. She couldn't unlock it.

"Oh come on!"

She tried to open it up, she banged on the door, but she couldn't get it open. Then she heard footsteps coming from 10 feet away…

She then grabbed a rolling pin, and crashed the glass door open, and she ran, well tried her best to, out the back, trying to get help.

"HELP! Somebody help me! PLEASE!" She screeched as she tried to find a house that was occupied, but it was difficult because almost everyone in her neighborhood was out of town. She was on the sidewalk when she fell due to the pain.

Then she felt two arms grab her and drag her away, and that was the last thing she knew happened as everything faded to black.

--

Ryan woke up, due to a loud noise downstairs.

"Sharpay?"

He put on a robe and went downstairs to find out what happened.

He didn't see anything, but he saw a posted note, that read, Merry Christmas, BARBIE!

He dropped it and ran up to Sharpay's room, to see if she took stuff and ran.

He walked in to see the door open and a light on. Ryan got curious and opened the door, but then wanted to slam it, there was a giant, wet, red stain in her snow white carpet….

Ryan covered his mouth and ran to get the phone, and he called Troy.

"Troy, we have a problem…"

--

Sharpay woke up, to see she was in the back of a van. She looked around, and noticed someone was driving. And someone was in the passenger seat.

It was a man and a woman, they were talking.

"You have no idea how guilty I am right now…"

"Just get over it. You'll get her, and I'll get him. It works out perfect. We'll just hide her for a while. And we'll decide what we really want to do later. Torture is fine while we figure it out." The female said.

"I guess." The male said.

'I know those voices…' Sharpay thought in her head, 'I just can't make them out…'

"Here we are, pull in here."

The van pulled into the parking lot of an empty school, an elementary school. Sharpay, arms and legs tied together and a piece of tape over her mouth, looked around, waited to see what was going to happen.

She heard two car doors slam shut, and then wondered if she was just going to be left in the car or if they were taking her with them.

Sure enough, her car door opened and a man picked her up and carried her out, and carried her into the school, following a woman, dressed in black.

--

"What is it Ryan?" Troy asked, nervous.

"I think… I think Gabriella came and paid a little visit…"

Troy's deep, blue eyes widened in fear. "Why do you think that? You know what don't say it. I'll be over in a minute."

Troy hung up the phone before Ryan could answer, and he ran out the door, whilst being quiet enough so his parents wouldn't wake up, and got in his car and sped his way to Sharpay's house.

Once he arrived, he saw Ryan standing at the front door, dressed in a robe and pajamas with little rubber duckies on them.

"What's with the pj's?"

"Just follow me!"

Ryan pulled Troy up to Sharpay's room and showed him the stain… and the note.

"Oh, my God. This is not good. Where is Sharpay?"

"I can't find her!"

"Oh no! Did you hear anything?"

"Just a loud noise…"

"What kind of noise?!"

"Um, I think it was a bang, and then I heard glass shatter."

"Did you search around?"

"Not really. Let's do it together. You know what always happens when people split up."

"Yeah."

The two boys walked through the house. They searched high and low for shattered glass or anything dented, broken, or even more blood stains.

When they got to the staircase, Troy noticed something, it was a red trail that led from the stairs and down the hall.

"Let's follow it." Troy said.

The boys followed it and they ended up in the kitchen, and found a larger area of red on the white tile floor, and they saw the glass back door was broken.

"Oh my God."

--

Sharpay sat in a dark room, sitting on the floor, tied to the legs of a chair.

She could only see a little bit from the full moon that shined through the classroom window.

She sat there, lonely, scared and upset.

She wondered if she would ever see Ryan, her mother, father, friends, or Troy again. She wondered if she would survive, she wondered if she would get hurt, she wondered if Gabriella was the one who took her here.

She then heard voices outside the door, and then the lights flickered on.

Sharpay looked to see who was standing there.

Sure enough, Gabriella Montez was there, but so were 2 other people…

Two people she never expected…

Her eyes widened, and she did the best gasp she could, in complete and utter shock.

**Review please! :)**


End file.
